


A Lieutenant Duckling Story

by CaptainSwanLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Alternate Universe - Swan Lake Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Killian is the One with Walls and Trust Issues, Lieutenant Duckling, Lieutenant Killian Jones, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Princess Emma Swan, Romance, Some Canon, Super Protective Older Brother Liam, With Swan Lake Rumple is Rothbart and Zelena is Odile, Zelena is Rumple's Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLove/pseuds/CaptainSwanLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Emma Swan of Misthaven has been living with a curse that turns her into a swan each day at sunset. Finding true love by her 28th birthday is the only way the curse can be broken, but Emma hasn’t been able to fall in love again after the death of her fiancé. With time running out, Emma embarks on a journey to find another way to break the curse. Along the way, Princess Emma meets Lieutenant Killian Jones of Misthaven’s Royal Navy. The more time she spends with the lieutenant, the more Emma finds herself falling for him. However, the lieutenant is broken, scarred, and afraid to let anyone past the wall around his heart. Can Killian learn to open his heart to love again for Emma before it’s too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Swan Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at Lieutenant Duckling, and what ensued was a fusion of that, Swan Lake, Canon, and just a little I borrowed from Pirates of the Caribbean. I own nothing - all rights go to their perspective owners. I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> The words to Emma's curse is a combination of Fiona's curse from Shrek and the legend of the magic crystal from Barbie in Swan Lake.

Princess Emma Swan was the only daughter of King Charming and Queen Snow White. They were benevolent rulers whom everyone loved – villager and servant alike. Their kingdom was surrounded by forests with an enchanted lake situated in the midst of the trees.

Emma, with her long blonde hair and eyes the color of emeralds, took after her mother Snow White, being the fairest of them all. Emma also had her mother’s strength, while she had the courage and bravery of her father. One would think that Emma’s life as a princess in a palace would be glamorous, but things aren’t always as they seem. Despite the goodness of her parents and their people, there was still evil lurking around the kingdom in the form of the evil sorcerer, Rumplestiltskin. It was her parents’, as well as Emma’s, own dealings with him that led her to the library of their castle looking for a way to break curses without true love. As Emma combed the various, worn books, she thought of that fateful night seven years ago.

 

At 18, Emma had met Neal – a prince from the kingdom of Seabrooke. It didn’t take very long for Emma to fall for him. Within a couple years, Emma knew she had found her _true love_ , just like her parents. She knew she had found the one she wanted to spend her life with. It was clear that Neal felt the same because a few months before Emma’s 21st birthday, he proposed. Emma couldn’t imagine being any happier than she was in that moment as tears of joy streamed down her face. When Snow and Charming found out the news, they wanted to throw a ball to celebrate the happy couple, and on the night of Emma’s birthday, everyone had gathered at the palace. Everything was going perfectly well – Snow and Charming were watching their daughter dance in the arms of her fiancé amongst the other elated pairs. Everyone was having a wonderful time – that is, until Rumplestiltskin and his long lost daughter, the Wicked Witch Zelena, made an appearance.

Long ago, shortly after Snow found out she was pregnant with Emma, it was discovered that Zelena had been planning to enact the not yet successful time-travel curse in order to get back at her half-sister, the former Evil Queen, Regina. Before Cora was married to Regina’s father, she had a relationship with Rumplestiltskin and had gotten pregnant. Cora knew this pregnancy and a connection of this kind with the Dark One would ruin any chance at her being royalty, so she gave up her baby girl. Years later, when Zelena discovered her true parentage, she made her mission to find her family and get back at the sister who got everything. A time travel curse required ingredients of courage, wisdom, love, and innocence. Nothing was more innocent than a baby, and a baby that was the product of true love – like Emma – was icing on the cake. With their child in danger, Snow and Charming made a deal with the Dark One, knowing he was the only one powerful enough to stop Zelena. However, unbeknownst to Snow and Charming, Rumple had gone behind their backs to make a more enticing deal with Zelena – which would mean that Rumple would take Emma from Snow and Charming and give her to Zelena when born. Thankfully, the feud between Regina and Snow White had long since ended, and Regina was able to find a way to protect Emma from both Rumplestiltskin and Zelena. Neither one of them liked being thwarted and vowed to get back at the king and queen. They decided the perfect night to enact their revenge was the night of Emma and Neal’s engagement ball.

Rumple and Zelena combined their powers to shoot a wave of magic at Emma; when Neal pushed Emma behind him to protect her, they soon discovered the magic was deadly – Neal couldn’t be saved. With Emma being the product of her parents’ true love, she had powerful light magic – powerful enough to defeat Zelena. Once Zelena dissolved into nothingness, everyone thought that would be the end of it. As Emma’s protective instincts had faded, she soon realized the reality of the situation and began crying over the body of her deceased fiancé. Rumple, however, would prove that _no one_ breaks a deal with him, and no one defeats his daughter and gets away with it. So, he cursed Emma with an unbreakable curse – the princess would take the form of a swan each day from sunset to sunrise. The only way it could be broken is if Emma found her true love. But for Emma, that was the man laying lifeless on the floor.

           

As Emma brought herself back from the painful memories, she recited the words that Rumple had told her when he had cursed her: “ _By night one way, by day another. This shall be the norm until you share in a love so true. However, if true love is not found by sunset on your 28 th birthday, you will cease to be human and will remain a swan for all time.” _– complete with Rumple’s signature creepy giggle. Emma placed the last book on the shelf, and sank down against it. She let out a sigh as she thought about her attempts to move on. She didn’t even care about the curse – it was about finding someone to spend her life with. She allowed herself time to grieve, but she knew that Neal would want her to find love again. While Emma had tried to give love a chance – she had met quite a few eligible nobles, but there wasn’t anyone she felt like she could fall for. Her parents were optimistic (sometimes a little too much) and refused to give up, but Emma was tired. Her 28th birthday was only two months away, and she did need to break this curse.

As Emma rose from the library floor and dusted off the back of her pale blue dress, she thought about what she could do. As she made her way to the throne room to get advice from her parents, she suddenly had an idea. If anyone would know how to break this curse, it would be Regina. She continued on to the throne room to tell her parents about her plans. Emma could tell they weren’t surprised, but they were still clinging onto that hope that could sometimes be infuriating.

“Emma, sweetheart, your birthday is still two months away. You began falling for Neal in that timeframe,” Snow said.

“I know I did, but that was without being cursed and being terrified of growing feathers if I stepped out of the kingdom,” Emma replied angrily. However, she thought better of it, “I’m sorry, Mom. It’s just – just that it’s been seven years. It’s not like I haven’t tried.”

“We know. And like we told you – he doesn’t have to necessarily be from nobility,” the former shepherd smiled at his daughter, “as long as you truly love him, that’s all that matters.”

Emma gave a small smile to both her parents – she almost believed their optimism. But the fact was, she was running out of time – she wasn’t going to stake her future on maybes and ifs.

“I love you for caring so much and for believing I could fall for someone again, but I have to be realistic. Regina will know of some other way to break this curse, and that’s why I’m going over there.” Snow and Charming nodded in understanding before Emma left the throne room.

LDLDLDLDLDLD

As soon as Emma arrived at Regina’s castle and found out from one of the guards where she was at, she waltzed into the drawing room and said, “Regina, I need your help.”

“Well, hello to you too, Emma,” Regina replied, although she knew full well that Emma wasn’t one for beating around the bush.

“Sorry, I just…,” Emma began, but Regina put a hand up to stop her.

“I know what you need, Emma,” the dark-haired woman replied – with a look of sympathy across her features for her friend.

Emma followed behind as Regina led her to another part of the castle. As they arrived in the library, Regina led her through a door that led into the section of books that revolved around magic.

As Regina began scouring the shelves, Emma asked, “Regina, what exactly are we looking for?”

“A potion,” the dark-haired woman answered, without turning from her place at a bookshelf.

“All these books are full of potions, spells, and curses, Regina. I think I need some more information,” Emma said.

Regina then turned toward Emma and looked up with hands on her hips and sighed, “I don’t know much about it. I just know it’s powerful enough to break any curse – even ones cast with the darkest of magic.”

Emma nodded and began looking through the books on another shelf.

 

A couple hours later, Emma groaned at her place from the table in the middle of the room as she said, “Regina, we’ve looked through all the books. I don’t see anything about this potion you told me about.”

The dark-haired woman looked up at the blonde in front of her with crossed arms as she said, “I don’t understand why it’s not in here.”

“Are you sure you even have it?” Emma asked.

Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she answered, “Yes. I’m positive.”

Emma sighed as she brought a stack of books back over to the shelf. As she forcefully placed them back, she slid down against the wall beside the bookshelf.

“This potion is my last shot at breaking this curse. I don’t know what I’ll do if we don’t find the information about it,” the blonde said.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this – it must be the result of the time spent with your parents – but I know that paper is in here somewhere. And we will find it,” Regina said before going back to continue looking through the books.

As Emma started to get up, she saw something out of the corner of her eye – it was a large book that had been shoved behind the bookshelf. As she pulled out the red and brown book – clearly worn with age, she began flipping through it. She stopped when she came across a yellowed page.

“Hey, Regina, is this potion on a yellowed page that says something about Atlantica?” Emma asked as she studied the page.

“Yes, How would you know…” Regina cut herself off as she looked up to see what Emma was holding. Emma made her way across the room and handed the page to Regina.

She read the words on it as Emma watched her curiously. “So, is this it?” the princess broke the silence. “Yes, it is,” Regina answered, as she handed the page back to Emma.

“So, why hasn’t anyone found this potion before?” Emma questioned.

“Well, that’s because the only person who had it has eight tentacles and an affinity for turning people into sea worms,” Regina stated. At the confused expression on Emma’s face, Regina clarified: “The sea witch, Ursula. And since that little mermaid turned human is now chummy with her, she’d probably help you out.”

Emma folded up the paper and held it tightly in her hand as she said, “Thank you, Regina. I really appreciate this.”

“You’re welcome. I know you’d do the same for me,” Regina answered.

Before Emma turned to exit the library she smiled and said, “No other hope speeches?”

Regina rolled her eyes as she replied, “That’s about all I could muster earlier. I’m not your mother.”

“I know, but I’d understand if you did,” Emma said.

They both knew Emma was right – Regina’s first love Daniel had been killed by Regina’s mother, Cora. This set Regina on a dark path, but she was able to forgive and redeemed herself. Shortly after, she met Robin Hood – the outlaw that stole from the rich to give to the poor and his young son, Roland. Regina fell in love with both of them, and now she and Robin had been married for three years. A year ago, they welcomed their own daughter, Amelia, into the world.

“That’s true. But I also know how hard it was for me. You need to think of yourself.” Emma nodded before Regina said, “So, I guess the plan is to now make a trip to Seabrooke?”

Regina already knew the wheels were turning in the princess’ head. “Well, yeah. That’s the only way to get the potion and break this curse.”

“And how exactly do you plan on getting there? Swimming?” Emma couldn’t help but laugh at Regina’s sarcasm before she paused to think a moment. This plan was out of blue and quite sudden – normally, Emma didn’t like going at things in a haphazard way, but she wasn’t sure she had much of a choice. Suddenly, she remembered something.

“I think that the navy is scheduled to make a trip there. They’re leaving in a few days.”

“And let me guess, your father is going to be his usual charming self to convince Captain Jones to let you go with them,” Regina remarked.

“Do you have a better idea?” Emma asked.

Regina shook her head no as she said, “I am sorry, Emma. I know how much of a burden this curse has been for you. Frankly, the sooner its broken the better. I live to see the day that twisted imp is outwitted.”

“You and me both,” Emma agreed before turning and exiting the library.

LDLDLDLDLD

“Emma, you know you can’t leave the kingdom,” Charming told his daughter, although he knew his efforts were futile. Besides the fact that Emma was a grown woman, she was incredibly headstrong and stubborn – traits he knew she had inherited from him.

“Your father is right, Emma. It’s far too dangerous,” Snow agreed with her husband.

“Look, I know you two are worried, but I’m doing this. You can’t stop me,” Emma told her parents.

“We’re not trying to. But you know you have to be on the lake when you transform at sunset. It’s part of your curse,” Charming reminded Emma.

The princess then looked down at the floor – of course she knew this. She had just gotten so caught up in the fact that she found a way to break this curse, she hadn’t considered all the ramifications if she left. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Emma saw a blue light coming toward them – the Blue Fairy.

“I am aware of your predicament, Princess. Perhaps I can offer a small bit of help.”

“How?” Snow questioned on her daughter’s behalf.

The Blue Fairy presented a necklace with a blue and green crystal attached to the end of it, “I bottled some of the water from the enchanted lake behind the castle and was able to create a potion with some other ingredients. Once I poured the potion over the necklace, it retained the enchantment from the lake. If you wear this, it will stop you from turning into a swan long enough to make the trip from Misthaven to Seabrooke. But once you are there, you must a find a lake. If you place this necklace in the lake, it will be bound with the enchantment as well. You will resume turning into a swan each day at sunset. Since you must be on the lake by sunset when you transform in Misthaven, you will have to do the same in Seabrooke.”

Emma and her parents nodded.

As the Blue Fairy disappeared, Charming rose and kissed his daughter’s head, “I guess I have a naval captain to go speak with.” He then left the throne room. Emma rose as well to go to her room to begin packing.

As she was leaving, Snow asked, “Mind if I give you a hand, sweetheart?”

Emma was about to disagree, but she figured the least she could do was indulge her mother. After all, this was the first time Emma had left the kingdom in seven years. Emma nodded as she and her mother headed up the stairs.

 

Within 30 minutes, Emma had everything she would need for her journey. As she sat at her vanity and slipped on the crystal, she caught sight of the swan necklace Neal had given her for her 19th birthday, as well as her engagement ring. Snow caught her daughter’s stare, walked over toward her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“He would want you to happy, Emma.”

“I know, Mom. And I will be once this curse is broken,” Emma said.

“Emma, you know that if there would have been any way to stop Rumplestiltskin from casting this curse, your father and I would have. We should have never made that deal with him.” Snow told her daughter, regret shining in her eyes.

Emma knew her parents had trouble forgiving themselves and blamed themselves for Emma’s curse. Emma rose to her feet and hugged her mother. As she pulled away, she said, “This isn’t your fault. You and Dad were only trying to protect me. Rumplestiltskin is to blame – he’s the one who cursed me. But he hasn’t won – I will break this curse.”

Snow grinned as her daughter’s determination mirrored her own, “I know you will. One way or another.”

Emma rolled her eyes when she caught her mother’s meaning, “Mom, how many times have we had this conversation?”

“I know, but hear me out. Love isn’t easy and it isn’t always what you expect. Look at your father and me. I robbed him and hit him with a rock. And then he trapped me in a net. And yet, we fell in love.”

Emma couldn’t deny her mother had a point, but this potion was a good plan – one she wouldn’t deviate from. She was going to break this curse herself. But Emma just nodded and smiled at her mother before they both made their way downstairs for dinner.


	2. Walls of Steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where Pirates of the Caribbean comes in...

_Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall._

_One touch, you brought it down_

_Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground_

_And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again_

_The last time was the last time I'd let someone in_

_-You Had Me From Hello, Kenny Chesney_

 

“Why does the princess want to go to Seabrooke?” Lieutenant Killian Jones asked his captain – and much older brother, Liam.

“Perhaps she wants to visit King Eric and Queen Ariel,” Liam answered.

“It just seems rather abrupt, brother,” Killian said.

“Maybe so, but the king requested passage on behalf of the princess, and we will oblige.” Killian nodded as Liam made his way back on deck from the captain’s quarters.

As Killian fumbled with the buttons on his uniform, he thought about how perhaps he should be more trusting – after all King Charming and Queen Snow were good and gracious rulers. But Killian knew there was more to it than simply that – although he wouldn’t admit it to anyone. When you spend your life being constantly let down, trust doesn’t come easy.

 

Killian never even had the chance to know his mother, Elizabeth – she died shortly after he was born. This left Killian, and his 10-year-old brother Liam, to the sole custody of their father, Brennan. Brennan tried to be the best he could for his boys, but the grief of losing his wife was too much to bear. He began gambling more and more, which eventually led to a warrant for his arrest. In order to evade it, he abandoned his sons – now 14 and 4 – on a ship in which he had promised his sons a trip across the realms. He traded them into servitude to obtain a small boat to avoid being caught. It was this that prompted Liam to make the toughest decision of his life – a decision much too difficult for a boy of 14. Liam wasn’t sure a ship was a good place for a child who was only four; he also wasn’t sure how well he could take care of his little brother. So, in the middle of night, Liam snuck his sleeping brother off of the ship and left him at the first house he found – hoping and praying that it would be Killian’s best chance at a decent life. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. It soon became evident that family did not want kids, so Killian ran and didn’t stop for the next eight years – all the while struggling with a sense of abandonment. He eventually landed a job at a blacksmith’s shop at 13, but it was still hard for Killian. He did what he had to in order to survive, which resulted in Killian staying in trouble – trying to avoid the law himself.

When he was 18, he crossed paths with Milah – a brown, curly haired, blue-eyed pirate. She was captain of the Jolly Roger – a female captain was odd to be sure, but no one dared to mess with her. Killian became instantly enamored with her strength, her sense of humor, her adventurous spirit, her talent as an artist, and her beauty. They fell in love, and Killian quit his job as a blacksmith – where he taught himself to swordfight – to join Milah’s crew. They sailed the open seas together – pillaging, plundering, and taking what they pleased. They were happy, but Killian would soon once again feel the sting of abandonment.

Killian and Milah eventually got caught and went to jail. However, Milah’s skills as a pirate paid off, and she was able to escape – but she left the man she claimed to love behind. The bottom line was that someone had to take the fall for the crime, and it wasn’t going to be her. When Killian heard the news, the betrayal he felt cut deep. It was at that moment that a wall went up around Killian’s heart. He would never open his heart to love again or let _anyone_ else in. Look where trust had gotten him – he was abandoned by every person who claimed to love him: his father, his brother, and now the love of his life. And being in jail taught him a thing or two – he wanted to be on the right side of the law.

He came to the decision to join the navy, but he wasn’t sure he’d be let in because of his past. Someone, however, intervened and pleaded his case to the king and queen a few months following his release. That someone was the lieutenant of the royal navy – none other than Killian’s brother, Liam.

Liam had managed to get his little brother a navy commission and while Killian accepted, he avoided his brother. In Killian’s eyes, the only family he had left had abandoned him, and it hurt. However, as Killian moved up the ranks, it became nearly impossible for Killian to avoid working with Liam – especially when Liam was promoted to captain and Killian his lieutenant.

Eventually, Killian realized that Liam’s heart had been in the right place, and that Liam was only trying to do what he thought was best. Killian had managed to work through his trust issues with his brother, but between his father and especially Milah, Killian still had trouble letting people in. He was closed off, and Liam did everything he could to protect his brother.

 

Killian pulled himself out of his thoughts as Liam came to inform him that the princess had arrived. When Killian stepped out onto the deck, he had to catch his breath. Killian had seen the princess a few times before, but he’d never really met her, and he had to admit she was beautiful. Her blonde hair was in curls, and when Liam called him over for a proper introduction, he saw a pair of enchanting green eyes.

Killian quickly gathered himself – none of that mattered. He had that wall up for a reason.

“Princess Emma, meet my lieutenant and little brother, Killian Jones.”

Killian muttered, “Younger brother,” before he took the princess’s hand into his own and bowed to her. When Killian rose again, his hand lingered on Emma’s a little longer than necessary – when Killian realized this, he quickly removed it.

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Highness,” Killian told Emma.

“The pleasure’s all mine, Lieutenant,” Emma replied, a bright smile gracing her features. She then continued, “And I as told your brother, I don’t mind if you call me Emma.”

Killian gave her a strange look as he said, “I think I would prefer to call you Princess, Your Highness.”

Emma only nodded as Liam spoke up, “Killian, won’t you take the princess to her quarters?” Killian nodded and led the way with Emma behind him.

 

When they arrived and Killian opened up the door, he said, “I hope it’s to your liking, Princess. Though, I doubt it’s as glamourous as you’re used to.”

“You’d be surprised,” Emma said quietly.

“Pardon?” Killian asked.

“Nothing. It’ll be fine. Thank you, Lieutenant.”

As Emma made her way to set her bag on her twin-sized bed, a handkerchief fell out. Killian saw it, so he picked it up and handed it to Emma, but not before he saw the initials “NC” sewn into it.

“Princess, whose handkerchief is that?”

“It belonged to my fiancé, Neal. He passed away a long time ago.”

“I’m so sorry, Princess,” Killian said, as he looked down at his boots.

“Thank you, but I’m okay now,” Emma told him as Killian looked back up at her.

He smiled sadly at Emma as she saw something in those blue eyes of his – like he somehow understood the feeling of loss. Killian saw that same something in her eyes and quickly looked away again.

Emma then innocently questioned, “What about you, Lieutenant? Have you ever been in love?”

Killian answered quickly, praying the princess wasn’t as perceptive as she seemed, “No. I have never been in love.” And with that, Killian turned and headed back up on deck to assist the crew in preparing the ship to set sail.

LDLDLDLDLD

Emma was trying to read the book she had brought along for her journey as she felt the gentle rocking of the ship. However, she couldn’t concentrate – she kept thinking about the lieutenant – Killian. He was an open book to her – she could see he was closed off, and she could tell that he had been hurt before. Part of her wanted to know his story, but the other part reminded her to stay on course of her plan.

She finally resolved to step out on deck to get some air – maybe it would help the flutters in her heart. Unfortunately, as soon as Emma climbed the stairs to the deck, she was met with a furious wind and pouring rain.

 _“So much for fresh air,”_ Emma thought as she headed back toward her cabin. However, the end of her dress got caught on a crate. As she tried to pull it loose, she ripped her dress and stumbled. Thankfully, she was able to catch herself before she face-planted onto the deck.

As she made her way down the stairs, she ran straight into someone and felt strong arms wrap around her – the arms of the lieutenant. They fell against the door to Emma’s cabin.

“I’m sorry, Princess. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You?”

Killian nodded; he then realized their rather awkward position. The princess’s hands were planted on his chest while his own were wrapped around her waist. They quickly adjusted their position and stood up straight.

Killian turned his head – so Emma couldn’t see the blush on his face – as he said, “I’m needed back on deck.”

As he turned away, Emma said, “Wait, Lieutenant, your jacket is ripped. It must have snagged on the cabin door. I have a sewing kit – I can fix it for you.”

“It’s fine, Your Highness. There’s no need…” but he trailed off as he saw Emma cross her arms.

If there’s one thing he had already gathered about the princess, it was that she was stubborn. So, he followed her into her cabin – leaving the door slightly ajar. She grabbed the sewing kit and told him to give her his jacket. He obliged and then leaned up against the bookshelf on the opposite side of the room as Emma sat on her bed.

As he watched her work, she asked, “How long have you been in the navy, Lieutenant?”

It was an innocent question that Killian answered easily, “Since I was 21.”

Emma thought about asking why he didn’t join as soon as he was of age – 18 – but thought better of it; she knew the reaction she would get.

She continued working in silence until she heard him ask a question, “I’ve been thinking about why you wanted to go to Seabrooke. It has something to do with your fiancé, doesn’t it?”

Emma looked up from sewing his jacket and said, “Yeah, it does - partially. You know, for someone whose never been in love, you’re quite perceptive, aren’t you?”

“Maybe I was – once,” Killian replied quietly as he reached up and began scratching behind his ear. Emma guessed it must be a nervous tick of his.

As she handed him his coat, she said, “You better get back up there. Liam will be wondering where you are.”

“Aye. Thank you, Princess,” Killian replied as he shrugged on his coat and began buttoning it. When he was done, he quickly bowed and made his exit.

LDLDLDLDLD

Once the storm had subsided, Emma made her way back on deck. She leaned against the railing as she took in the view of the ocean stretched out endlessly before her. As she turned around, she walked over to where she saw Lieutenant Jones steering the ship at the helm.

“I see why you like it out here. The sea really is beautiful,” Emma told him.

“Aye, that is,” Killian said, though his eyes never left the sea.

Emma noticed this and said, “You know, Killian, it’s going to be an even longer two weeks if you avoid me.”

“I wasn’t avoiding you, Your Highness. I’m simply concentrating on sailing this ship,” Killian said. Emma narrowed her eyes at him as a way to indicate that she knew better. The princess was reading him, and Killian knew it, so he changed the subject, “Dinner will be soon, Princess. Perhaps you should head back to your cabin.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me, Lieutenant Jones?” Emma teased as she offered a bright smile toward Killian.

As Killian looked over at her to answer, he was caught off guard by their proximity. However, he didn’t let it affect him as he easily answered her:

“Of course not, Princess. I just thought you’d be more comfortable in your room.”

“Alright, Lieutenant,” Emma said as she turned and walked away.

As Liam came to relieve Killian at the helm, the lieutenant made his way over the railing. He thought about the princess and how perceptive she was, as well as how well she seemed to be able to read him. All of this proved to be inconsequence – the walls Killian had in place were impenetrable. Knocking them down would be a great feat and would require more patience than most people had. However, a small voice reminded him that perhaps there was someone who would be willing to take that chance and prove that steel was breakable after all.


	3. The Lost Girl

The two weeks were up as Ariel and Eric’s castle came into view. Emma was in her cabin packing the rest of her things. She gripped the crystal at her neck and was grateful it was the middle of the day. She had several more hours before she had to find a lake.

As she felt the Jewel of the Realm come to a stop and made her way on deck, Liam stopped her.

“Lieutenant Jones will help you with your bags and will continue to check up on you this trip,” he said, though Emma could tell he wasn’t exactly pleased by it.

“That isn’t necessary, Captain. I assure you I can take care of myself.”

“Of that, Your Highness, I have no doubt, but your father wanted to be sure of your protection,” Liam told her.

Emma rolled her eyes at her father’s antics before she agreed. It wasn’t as if Emma didn’t like the lieutenant – Killian, as she had gotten away with calling him – even though he and his brother refused to call her anything but “Your Highness” or “Princess.” In fact, it was quite the opposite, but he was so closed off. But there something about Killian that made Emma want to get to know him – although, every time she tried, he pushed her away. It was rather exhausting, but Emma did always like a challenge.

However, Emma quickly pushed those thoughts aside – she had to stay focused. As soon as she saw Ariel, she would fill her in.

That plan, however, proved to be futile. Ariel had met them at the docks, and as soon as the red-head saw Emma, she wrapped her in a hug and began going on about this luncheon she had planned.

Emma quickly protested, “You didn’t have to go to all that trouble. I actually have something I need to…”

But Ariel cut her off, “It’s the least I could do for my goddaughter.” Emma smiled and nodded as she and Killian followed Ariel to the castle.

This wasn’t the first time Emma had visited Eric and Ariel’s castle, so she remembered where the guest rooms were. She led the way with Killian behind her. As he placed her bags on the bed, Emma said, “Thank you, Killian.”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

As he turned to leave, Emma asked, “Do you want to go for a walk?”

“I really should get back to the ship,” Killian answered. “I think Liam can stand to miss you for a couple hours. Besides, you’re both invited to the luncheon,” Emma told him.

Killian really couldn’t find a reason to disagree, so he simply nodded.

LDLDLDLDLD

As Killian and Emma traipsed through the woods, Killian watched Emma curiously. He had tried not to dwell on her for too long, but he was failing. He knew she was a princess – she had the grace of a royal, but she was also different. For starters, she insisted on being called by her given name. She seemed uncomfortable with large gatherings and with being fussed over. He could also tell she wasn’t exactly keen on wearing dresses all the time. In fact, on the two-week voyage, she’d worn what appeared to be riding trousers with a loose fitting shirt several times (not that he was paying attention). Killian, however, chose to attribute all that to the stresses and strains of being royalty and nothing else.

Killian didn’t realize how wrapped up he had been in his own thoughts until he had nearly mowed over the princess when she had stopped. Killian moved to stand beside her as she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of a lake.

“I take it this is what you were looking for, Your Highness,” Killian said.

As she jumped at the sound of his voice, Killian guessed she must have been lost in her thoughts as well.

“Yeah, actually, I was,” Emma told him as she turned to look at him.

“May I ask why?”

Emma hesitated a moment; her curse wasn’t a secret per se, but few people knew about it – namely those at the ball. So, she made something up: “The lake is peaceful. At home, I always go it to read.”

“But don’t you have a large library in your castle? Or your room?” Killian asked.

“Yeah, but I didn’t always. It’s also a place to escape. Surely you can understand that,” Emma admitted truthfully.

“Understand what, exactly?” Killian asked – not sure where she was going with this.

“You know, a place to escape when you feel like you’re not good enough because you’ve been abandoned,” Emma said.

“And just what would you know about that?” Killian asked.

Emma knew that perhaps she was going too far, but she charged ahead anyway: “You have that look in your eye. The look you get when you’ve been left alone.” As soon as Emma uttered those words, she knew she had pushed one of his buttons that she really shouldn’t have.

“And what the bloody hell would a princess know about being abandoned?” Killian yelled before storming off.

Emma stalled in disbelief. While it was true not everyone knew about her curse, they knew of her past. Clearly, Killian was not one of those people. So, Emma ran to catch up with him, nearly tripping over her dress in the process. When she caught him, she grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her: “Killian, I’m sorry. I assumed you knew.”

Killian yanked his arm away from her as he questioned, “Knew what?”

“My past,” Emma said.

“Care to elaborate, Your Highness?”

“Well,” Emma began, as she started to walking toward Ariel and Eric’s castle, “How much do you know about Zelena?”

“The Evil Queen – well, former Evil Queen’s half-sister. The daughter of the Dark One?”

“Yes, her. Do you know about the curse she was planning to enact?” Emma asked.

“Some time-travel nonsense,” Killian replied.

Emma took a breath before she began, “Well, one of the ingredients she needed was a symbol of innocence. That symbol was a baby – me. In order to protect me, my parents made a deal with the Dark One. However, they found out they had been double-crossed and went to Regina and her mother, Cora. Regina was able to fashion a portal to send two people to Wonderland. Cora agreed to take me. After Regina had been able to redeem herself, Cora realized she had been selfish, and they were able to reconcile. Cora told Regina and my parents about Zelena and took responsibility. However, Rumplestiltskin found out their plans and blocked Cora from coming with me to Wonderland. I didn’t find any of this out until I was 16,” Emma had watched as the lieutenant’s eyes grew wider as she spoke. After a moment, he asked, “So, you spent 16 years believing you had been abandoned?”

Emma nodded before Killian asked another question, “How did you get back to your parents?”

“I overheard some of the residents of Wonderland talking about a lost princess. Eventually, I put the pieces together that they were talking about me. So, I went to the Queen of Hearts – Anastasia – for help,” Emma explained.

“And she obliged?” Killian questioned.

“After some persuasion,” Emma said, looking down as she did.

She glanced up to see Killian’s confused expression and clarified, “I did what I needed to survive, and it wasn’t always within the realm of what was right.”

Emma saw that her words had struck a familiar chord based on what she saw in Killian’s eyes – though she knew he wouldn’t say it.

Killian glanced down as he asked, “Then what happened?”

“Well, Anastasia gave me a magic bean, and I was able to open a portal. Then I found my parents,” Emma answered.

“And you forgave them,” Killian supplied.

“Eventually. I was angry at them for so long, but I realized they were only doing what was best for me,” Emma finished.

All Killian could think of was the similarity to what had happened to him. All those years he had spent running. His brother, and how long it had taken Kilian to forgive him.

After several minutes, Killian broke the silence: “Forgive me, Princess. Unfortunately, I have a rather short temper, but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you or acted like that. I jumped to conclusions.”

“It’s alright, Killian. You didn’t know,” Emma paused as she gathered her thoughts before she continued, “Which is odd. I mean, it’s not exactly a secret.” She turned to look at him with a question in her eyes. Killian, however, was not ready to answer it.

He reached up to scratch behind his ear as he said, “Uh, well, the navy kept me busy.” Emma knew he was lying – there was something he wasn’t telling her, but she chose not to dwell on it as one of Ariel’s servants told them it was time for the luncheon.

LDLDLDLDLD

Several hours later, after Liam and Killian had gone back to the ship and the luncheon was long since over, Ariel and Emma were walking the castle after a quiet dinner. Ariel noticed that Emma kept glancing out the windows every few minutes.

“Everything alright, Emma?”

“Yeah, I just have to make sure I’m on the lake by sunset,” Emma answered.

Ariel gave her a questioning look before realization dawned on her, “Ah, the curse.”

Emma nodded before she spoke, “That’s why I’m here, actually. This trip was on a whim, so we only had enough time to tell you I was coming and nothing else.”

Ariel, however, knew what Emma wasn’t saying – the curse wasn’t something that needed to be known outside of Misthaven.

“Well, you know I’ll help however I can,” Ariel told her.

Emma smiled at the mermaid turned human before she asked, “Do you still have that bracelet? The one that lets you change forms?”

Ariel rolled up the sleeve of her pink dress and showed Emma a wide bracelet covered with seashells.

“This one?” Ariel asked.

Emma nodded as she unfolded the paper she had grabbed from her room after she said her goodbyes at the luncheon. She handed it to Ariel as she relayed what Regina had told her: “This potion is powerful enough to break any curse – even those cast with the darkest of magic. Ursula is the only one who has it. I was hoping you could talk to her for me.”

“You’re in luck. I was planning on going to Atlantica anyway. It’s my sister’s birthday tomorrow,” Ariel told Emma.

“Which sister?” Emma asked as she remembered that Ariel was the youngest of seven girls.

“Oh, Attina. I’ll stop by and visit Ursula and Poseidon afterwards. They both keep insisting they owe me a favor,” Ariel said.

“Well, you did reunite them,” Emma smiled at her godmother before the blonde continued, “And thank you, Ariel. I’ll be able to finally break this curse.”

“Of course,” Ariel began before she asked, “But I thought you had until your 28th birthday to find love again.”

“I do, but my 28th birthday is only a month and a half away,” Emma answered.

Ariel hummed in agreement. She pondered her words before she asked, “What about Lieutenant Jones?”

Emma felt her cheeks redden as she thought, “ _I’m not that obvious, am I?”_

Ariel saw Emma’s flushed face but continued, “He may not have noticed, but I saw the looks you were casting his way.”

Emma thought about what she could say before she sighed, “That is…nothing. Even if it could be, it doesn’t matter. It would take him a month and a half just to open up to me, much less fall in love with me. Besides, this potion will work.”

“Ok, then. Hopefully, by tomorrow, you’ll be able to sleep in your room,” Ariel said as she pulled Emma in for a hug.

They pulled away, and Ariel began walking toward she and Eric’s room while Emma slipped out one of the back doors of the castle to make her way to the lake. When she arrived, she removed the crystal necklace and dropped it in the clear water. She watched as it glowed with magic for a moment before returning back to normal – the enchantment had taken affect. And just in time; the sun was setting, and a white light glowed around Emma. When it had faded, Emma sauntered in the lake as a swan. She knew she should feel relieved because this would be her last night as a swan, but she couldn’t escape this feeling of dread she felt in her gut. This potion had to work; she didn’t have a plan B.

She quickly discounted it as nerves, anticipation, or a combination of the two. She turned her thoughts to Ariel. Emma was grateful for her – if anyone understood the feeling of being trapped in your own body, it was her. However, Ariel was able to have to best of both worlds. Emma didn’t have that luxury – there were times this curse made her feel like she did for those 16 years. An orphan. A lost little girl who was all alone. However, as the day became night, Emma did one thing she had learned from her parents – she hoped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never seen Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, but I know that the Queen of Hearts/Red Queen's name is Anastasia, and that's where I got it from.  
> I have to give credit to Disney's The Little Mermaid for Ariel's sisters.


	4. Under the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, all of you know where this title came from, but since it's not mine, I have to give credit to Disney's The Little Mermaid.

Killian awoke with the sun – a habit of all the time he had spent at sea. As he put on his uniform, he thought about everything that Emma had told him. He supposed he owed her the same courtesy, but he still wasn’t sure if he was ready to open up to anyone – regardless of how many years it had been since Milah left him, and he had forgiven Liam.

He took a deep breath and made his way on deck. As he made his way over to Liam, he asked, “Well, Captain, what’s on the agenda for today?”

Liam smiled at his younger brother as he replied, “Nothing much, Lieutenant. You’re free today.”

Killian scratched behind his ear before he said, “I suppose I’ll spend time with Princess Emma then.”

As Killian turned to walk away, Liam stopped him, “Brother, be careful.”

Killian gave him an odd look as he questioned, “Be careful of what?”

Liam only gave him a knowing look, and Killian caught his meaning. “Of that, Liam, you have nothing to worry about.”

As Liam watched his little brother exit the ship, he couldn’t help but worry for him. Perhaps he was jumping to conclusions where the princess was concerned, but after what happened with Killian’s first love, Liam would do everything he could to protect him.

     

Killian arrived at the castle and saw Emma coming through the back door.

“Taking an early walk, Princess?” Killian asked as he came upon her, startling the blonde.

“Killian, I didn’t see you,” Emma said.

“Apologies, Your Highness,” Killian said, as he looked down.

“It’s alright, Killian,” Emma said. As he brought his blue eyes back up hers, she asked, “Your brother didn’t need you today?”

“Not really,” Killian answered.

“And you decided to spend it with me. I’m flattered,” Emma teased earning a chuckle from the lieutenant.

“What do you plan on doing today, Princess?” he then asked.

“Well, I thought I’d take Ariel’s lead. She’s going to Atlantica for her sister’s birthday, and I thought I’d spend it at the beach,” Emma answered.

“Sounds lovely, Your Highness,” Killian told her. He reached up and scratched behind his ear as he asked, “Would you mind if I joined you?”

“Really? I’d figured you’d want a break from the ocean since you’re in the navy,” Emma said.

“Well, it’s like you said – the water’s peaceful,” Killian said.

Emma smiled as she nodded. She then said, “I need breakfast first. I’m starving.” Killian smiled back in agreement as he followed Emma to the dining room.

 

After breakfast and a wardrobe change, Emma and Killian walked down to the beach. As soon as they got there, Emma slipped out of her flats to go barefoot.

Seeing this, Killian said, “If you don’t mind me saying so, Your Highness, you’re not exactly what I expected.”

Emma smiled before she responded, “Well, Lieutenant, I suppose that’s a good thing.”

Killian glanced sideways at her before he said, “Of course, now that I know your past, it makes sense.” Emma nodded in response before she stopped to pick up a seashell.

When she stood back up, she asked, “Hey, do you want to see this place that Ariel showed me a few years back? It’s really something.”

Killian pondered the question a moment – he knew it was against his better judgment, but he agreed anyway: “I’d like that, Your Highness.”

About 10 minutes later, Emma and Killian arrived at some sort of cove. They had to make their way over several jagged rocks to reach the inside. When Emma had reached flat ground, she turned around and offered Killian her hand.

“Come on, Killian. Let me help.”

Killian hesitated a moment before he took Emma’s hand in his own. He quickly let go of it once inside the cove. He allowed his eyes to adjust and saw that they were surrounded by seashells.

“You were right, Your Highness. This really is something,” Killian said.

Emma smiled brightly at the lieutenant. “Yeah – Ariel used this place to watch the boats dock when she was still a full mermaid, particularly when Eric would come back from a voyage. It would also help her clear her thoughts – she thought it would help me after Neal’s death.”

“You really loved him. It must not have been an arranged marriage,” Killian surmised.

“No. With my parents’ love story being legendary, they wouldn’t do that to me,” Emma answered.

“Of course not. Your parents would want you to be happy,” Killian said.

“I’m sure Liam wants the same for you,” Emma said, as she sat down on one of the ledges behind her.

“Yeah, he always looks out for me. I suppose he’s trying to make up for leaving me all those years ago,” Killian said, as he picked up some of the shells out of the sand.

“Liam left you?” It was meant to be a question, but it was more like Emma was putting the pieces together. Killian then stiffened, realizing how much he was giving away.

“Uh, yeah. But it was quite a long time ago,” he answered, which signaled Emma that he was through talking about it.

Emma only hummed as a response before she took a big leap and reached for Killian’s hand, letting him know that she did understand. As Killian looked up into Emma’s green eyes, he felt his breath catch – much in the same way he had when he first saw her. Even in the cove’s dim lighting, he could see how green the princess’s eyes were. He removed his hand from Emma’s and quickly stood up. Killian knew it had been his idea to come down here with her, but now that he was with her, he was rethinking his plan. He quite enjoyed the princess’s company, but he really wasn’t sure alone time with her was really the best thing; he already knew he was in deeper than he ever intended, so he said, “Perhaps we should get back to the palace.”

Emma nodded as she followed the lieutenant back to the castle.

LDLDLDLDLD

Emma sighed from her place on the dock – she had decided to stay there instead of going back to the palace. Maybe it would help to clear her head. As she sat with her feet dangling over the dock and in the water, she was thinking about what she and Ariel had talked about last night. The curse, the potion, and the lieutenant. Emma was kicking herself for not being subtler about Killian. Her mind then wandered to the cove – she felt like he wanted to open up, but he was scared. He was also scarred and broken. Emma felt a pull toward him – one that could end in heartbreak because she wasn’t sure he could make himself vulnerable with her. But hopefully, Ariel would come back with the potion in a few more hours, and all of this would be over. It wouldn’t be that much longer before she wouldn’t have to see Killian anymore.

As Emma got up from her seated position and turned to make her way down the walkway leading back to the shore, she accidently kicked one of her shoes into the water. She got back down on her knees to reach and grab it; she was successful in retrieving her shoe, but unfortunately Emma wasn’t able to hoist herself back up and she fell face first into the water. She tried to climb back up on the dock, but her dress got hung on the wood posts of the dock and her foot got wrapped in seaweed. She tried to break free, but she was unsuccessful. She had underestimated just how deep the water was and became slightly panicked when she couldn’t feel the bottom **.** So, Emma did the only thing she could do – she screamed for help.

Killian shot his head around from his place on the Jewel of the Realm at the sound of a scream. He couldn’t help the rising panic he felt as he saw blonde curls bobbing up and down from the ocean by one of the docks. His eyes widened as he whispered, “Emma,” before immediately springing into action as he ran to exit the ship and down the walkway to the princess, leaving a bewildered Liam in his wake. As soon as Killian was close enough, he dove into to water without a second thought.

By this time, Emma had passed out. Killian struggled, but he managed to rip her dress from the posts and unwound the seaweed from around her foot. He wasn’t sure he could hoist himself and Emma back up on the dock, especially with the weight of their soaking wet clothes, so he opted to swim to the beach. He held Emma tightly against him with one arm and swam ashore with the other one. When he finally managed to get to the beach, he gently laid Emma across the sand.

He cupped her face with one of his hands and said, “Come on, Emma, wake up. Please wake up.”

Killian wasn’t even attempting to hide his worry as he took in Emma’s seemingly lifeless form. He brushed some hair off her forehead as he said, “Emma, you have to wake up. Come back to me, love.”

He thought he would have to give her mouth to mouth, but then she started coughing. As Killian helped her sit up, he asked, “Emma, are you alright?”

Emma coughed a few more times before she said, “Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you, Killian.”

“Are you sure, love?” Killian asked as he softly stroked her cheek.

Emma nodded before a smile erupted on her face as she couldn’t resist teasing the lieutenant, “So, you finally decided to call me Emma when I nearly drown?” Killian tried not to, but he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the princess.

Just then, Liam rushed over; he cleared his throat at the scene in front of him. Killian quickly removed his hand from Emma’s face, and they both quickly stood up.

Liam noticed the still soaked clothes of his brother and the princess and asked, “What happened?”

“I fell off of the dock and Killian saved me,” Emma answered.

Liam nodded as he looked back and forth between the two of them.

He noticed how his brother began scratching behind his ear before he said, “Perhaps we should get the two of you dried off.”

 

As soon as Killian had dried off and changed clothes, he walked back up on deck to inform Liam that he was going to check on Emma. The princess had decided to head back to the castle.

“Killian, I’m not sure that’s the best idea,” Liam told his brother.

“She nearly drowned – I just want to make sure she’s alright.”

“While I admire your chivalry, Killian, I know that isn’t the only reason you saved Princess Emma,” Liam told him.

“And pray tell, _Liam_ , what other reason could there be?” Killian, who was clearly annoyed, pointedly asked his older brother.

Liam took a deep breath as he said, “You care about her. Too much, I’m afraid.”

Killian’s face reddened as he looked down at the floor of the ship before he gathered his courage to refute: “You couldn’t be more mistaken, brother. I saved the princess because it was the right thing to do and nothing more.”

Liam gave his brother a look that told him he knew better, but chose to drop it. Arguing about this wouldn’t do either of them any good. Neither one said anything more before Killian made his way to the palace.

LDLDLDLDLD

Ariel came back just as Emma had changed clothes and took a bath.

When Emma came down the stairs, with her hair still wet, Ariel asked, “So, did you have a good day?” The red-head wore a smile, but Emma could tell something was wrong.

“Well, if you call nearly drowning good, then yeah,” Emma answered.

“What? Are you okay? What happened?” Ariel asked, clearly panicked.

“Ok, one question at a time. Yes, I’m fine. And as far as what happened, I was sitting on the dock and I fell in the water reaching for something,” Emma began before Ariel interrupted with, “Oh my gosh. How you’d get out?”

“Uh, well, Killi…Lieutenant Jones saved me,” Emma replied before she jumped to the reason she had come to Seabrooke in the first place, “So, did you get the potion from Ursula?”

“You know, why don’t we eat first? I’m hungry,” Ariel changed the subject but before she could turn away, Emma stopped her, “Ariel, I knew something was wrong the minute you walked through the door. Just tell me what it is.”

Ariel turned her eyes toward the floor as she sighed, “You might want to sit down.”

Emma gave her a strange look before they both sat in a pair a chairs adjacent to the stairs. As soon as they took a seat, Emma directed a look at her godmother that indicated that she was ready for her to start.

Ariel took a deep breath and began, “So, I went to see Ursula and Poseidon after Attina’s party. I told them your situation and about the potion, and they knew what I was talking about. Unfortunately, they didn’t have it.” Ariel paused at Emma’s widened eyes.

“Why didn’t they have it?” the blonde asked.

Ariel once again cast her eyes downward as she quietly said, “Many years ago, it was stolen – neither Ursula nor her father know who it was or why it was stolen.”

At receiving this news, it was if Emma could feel her heart sink in her chest. She had staked everything on this potion and now it was gone. Rumplestiltskin had won. Just as that final thought crossed her mind, she felt her anger rising as she turned to Ariel and said, “Rumplestiltskin.”

Ariel asked, “What does the Dark One have to do with this?”

“Isn’t it obvious? He’s doesn’t want me to break this curse – he wants to punish me because my parents broke his deal and more importantly, because I’m the one who defeated Zelena. He’s the one who took the potion,” Emma told Ariel, as she rose from her seat.

Ariel could not deny that Emma had a point – she had personally never dealt with the Dark One, but she knew his reputation well enough. She could also see the anger boiling from inside Emma and knew she needed to calm her down – she knew what she was thinking.

“Emma, you can’t face him on your own – you have to go to your parents or Regina.”

“This is my problem. This is my curse. I need to deal with this.”

Emma didn’t give Ariel a chance to respond as she stormed out the back door – it was that moment that Killian arrived at the castle.

He turned to Ariel and asked, “Is everything alright with the princess?”

Ariel wasn’t sure how much he knew, so she forged the truth a bit, “Uh, she just received some unpleasant news.”

“She seemed rather upset,” Killian commented.

“She just needs some time to process,” Ariel replied.

Killian knew he should just let Emma deal with this on her own, but he couldn’t find it in him to leave her alone. Ariel tried to stop him as he headed toward the door, but the lieutenant seemed to be as stubborn as Emma was.

 

Killian arrived in the woods to see Emma pacing back and forth. As he came closer, he could see a range of emotions on her face: frustration, anger, disappointment, and hopelessness.

When he was in her hearing range, he asked, “Are you alright, Princess?”

He could tell he had startled her and she chose to call him on it, “You really enjoy this, don’t you?”

“Forgive me, Your Highness. I just came to check on you,” Killian replied.

“So, we’re back to proper names, now?” Emma asked.

Killian sighed as he replied, “Fine, _Emma_ , just tell me how you’re doing.”

“I’m fine,” Emma lied, but unfortunately, the lieutenant could read her just as well as she could read him.

“No, you’re not. Whatever Ariel told you really upset you. Her trip was more than just her sister’s birthday, wasn’t it? And it has something to do with why you came here.”

“Maybe so, but you don’t need to worry about me.”

“I know there’s something you’re not telling me,” Killian told her.

“I’m fine. That’s my story and I’m sticking to it,” Emma told him as she turned away from him.

Killian then said something that he immediately regretted: “You can trust me, Emma.”

“Just like you trust me? You push me away and your walls are ever present. Why do you even care if I tell you or not?” Emma yelled at him as she turned back to face him.

Killian paused at her question. He thought about what he could say and took a breath before he began speaking. Emma could tell whatever he planned to say made him nervous.

“Because, Emma, you and I – we understand each other. Maybe if you told me what was wrong, I would be able to help.”

Emma let out a long breath – her anger and frustration subsided – before she said, “Look, Killian, even if that’s true and even if I did tell you, you couldn’t help me. There’s nothing you’d be able to do.”

Killian looked as if he was about to say something, but Emma put a hand up to stop him before she turned and walked away.

As Killian watched Emma leave, he himself turned to go back to the ship. As he walked through the forest, he thought about he and the princess’s conversation. He and Emma could read each other so well, and it scared him. He tried to fight it, but the more time he spent with the princess, the more he wanted to know about her. He wanted to know why she was here – he wanted to help her even though he knew he could get hurt again. It was driving him crazy.

 

His head was spinning by the time he got the back to the ship; when he got on deck, he leaned against the rail and ran his hands through his hair as he sighed. As he saw his brother walking toward him, he thought about how maybe Liam did have a reason to worry after all. And Killian was kicking himself because of it.

“Are you alright, brother?”

“Of course, Liam. Why wouldn’t I be?” Killian told his older brother.

“Is it something to do with Princess Emma?” Liam asked.

“Nothing to be concerned with,” Killian answered.

Liam only gave Killian that same knowing look as he had this morning before Killian decided to give him a reply: “Emma just received some bad news following Ariel’s trip under the sea.”

“So, it’s Emma now, is it, little brother?” Liam told him.

“She is the one who insisted on being called that,” Killian said.

Liam sighed as he took his brother by the shoulders, “Killian, this is precisely what I was worried about. You’re getting way too close.”

“This is about earlier, isn’t it?” Killian questioned.

“Well, you did dive into the freezing ocean to save her without so much as a second thought,” Liam said, being the ever protective older brother.

“And like I told you, I did that because it was simply the right thing to do. Stop worrying,” Killian said.

“I will always worry. Particularly because I know Princess Emma wasn’t the only one in danger of drowning.” Liam then walked away from his little brother, leaving Killian to ponder over the weight of his words.


	5. Its Called Trust

Killian was standing on the deck of the Jewel of the Realm before the sun had even risen – mostly because he wanted to avoid his brother. Killian thought about what Liam had told him in regards to the princess, and he couldn’t deny that his older brother was right. But Killian felt like he needed to talk with Emma after the way they had left things yesterday, and he wasn’t in the mood for an overprotective big brother talk. Emma was still upset when they had parted, and Killian couldn’t help but feel partially responsible. It was quite ironic the more he thought about it –he was the one afraid to open up and let people in, yet _he_ wanted _her_ to open up him.

Unfortunately, the water wasn’t doing its usual job of calming Killian as he tried to think about what he should say to the princess. Perhaps the woods behind Queen Ariel and King Eric’s castle would do the trick. As Killian ran a hand through his dark locks, he stood up straight from where he had been leaning against the railing to walk towards the forest.

LDLDLDLDLD

Killian had been walking through the forest for several minutes, still no closer to what he needed to say to Emma than when he had left the ship. Killian was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he almost didn’t notice when he had stumbled across the lake in a clearing in the woods. When he realized where he was, he sat down up against one of the trees. As he turned his eyes toward the lake, he noticed a single swan on it.

“ _That’s rather odd,”_ Killian thought.

As he studied the creature, he couldn’t help but notice there was something quite different about it. This swan’s beauty surpassed that of others he had seen before although it was hard for him to pinpoint exactly why. He also admired how graceful the swan was as it moved across the water. He had seen swans before, but this one had him mesmerized. He had been so caught up in watching the swan that he forgot the reason he had come into the woods in the first place.

As Killian glanced up for a moment, he noticed the sun had begun to rise and got up from his place against the tree. Killian knew if he didn’t go find Princess Emma right away, his resolve to speak with her would fade away.

Just as Killian was about to make his way back, he saw a white glow out of the corner of his eye. He turned toward the glow and saw it was light coming from the swan. When the light had faded, Killian marveled at how the swan transformed into a woman on the shore of the lake – he was even more surprised when he caught sight of familiar blonde curls. As she looked up and locked those green eyes with his, Killian was rendered speechless.

Emma was clearly aware of his shock as she cautiously made her way over to him.

“It’s alright, Killian,” the princess said. Killian stared at her a few moments as the pieces slowly started to click into place.

He eventually cleared his throat as he said, “So, I’m assuming this is the reason you’re really here?”

Emma nodded, and Killian could tell she was contemplating something. After a few moments of silence, she motioned for him to follow her to a pair of rocks sitting by the lake. He guessed whatever she had been contemplating was going to be a long story.

“Few people know about this – my parents didn’t want it getting out that their only daughter had been cursed by an evil sorcerer. Only those present at the ball know what happened, which means you can’t tell anyone – even Liam,” Emma began as she looked at Killian with pleading eyes.

“Don’t worry, Emma. Your secret is safe with me,” Killian reassured her.

Emma smiled, but Killian noticed it wasn’t her usual bright smile, so he placed a reassuring hand on hers – and ignored the warning bells in his head and his heart slamming into his chest.

Emma took a deep breath and began, “I told you how Rumplestiltskin had blocked Cora from coming to Wonderland with me – forcing me to believe that no one cared about me and leaving my parents to miss watching their daughter grow up. He supposed that was a good enough punishment for my parents breaking their deal with him.”

Killian only nodded in response as Emma began again, “Well, when I found out the truth and left Wonderland to find my parents, Rumplestiltskin found out about it. I hadn’t even had time to process everything at my parents’ castle when Rumple showed up. He had devised a plan – he knew, despite everything I had gone through, I would still do anything to protect those who needed it. So, he started to lunge his hand into my mother’s chest to take her heart, but I jumped in front of her to save her. His plan was to take my heart and crush it.”

Emma paused a moment to take in the lieutenant’s horrified expression. However, it quickly changed to one of knowing and disgust – the Dark One’s reputation preceded him. As Emma felt his hand squeeze hers to let her continue, she couldn’t help but be surprised.

She took another breath and finished out her story, “Obviously, he was unsuccessful. Since I have magic due to the fact that I’m the product of true love, my heart can’t be taken. So, in a rage of fury and with a promise that this wasn’t over, Rumplestiltskin vanished.

“Once everything had settled, I was faced with reality again. I agreed to stay at my parents’ castle, but I was angry at them. I was also angry at Rumplestiltskin. Thankfully, my parents’ were patient with me, and with some help from Regina, I finally realized that harboring all that anger – along with feelings of hurt and abandonment – was only hurting me. So, as you know, I forgave them.

“A little over a year after that is when I met my fiancé, Neal. He proposed two years later, and my parents threw a ball to celebrate. However, that night turned out to be anything but a celebration – Rumplestiltskin and Zelena showed up.

“Apparently, the two of them had been in collaboration to get revenge ever since Rumple confronted my parents and me after my return to Misthaven. Neal pushed me behind him when Rumple and Zelena blasted their magic at me – the magic was deadly dark magic. It was at that moment that my protective instincts kicked in and I blasted my own magic at Zelena, and I was able to defeat her.”

“And Rumplestiltskin cursed you in retaliation. It was also a way to get back at your parents,” Killian supplied.

Emma nodded.

“And I take it that Ariel was to bring back something to break the curse. And you were upset yesterday because she didn’t find it,” Killian said – all the pieces falling into place.

Emma replied, “Yeah. It was a potion strong enough to break any curse. It was stolen, and I know that Rumplestiltskin is behind it.”

Killian only nodded as a response before something occurred to him, “Emma – everyone knows the story of your parents’ love. They have true love – the most powerful magic of all. Couldn’t that break your curse?”

“That is the only thing that can break my curse, but since my true love was Neal, my curse was thought to be unbreakable. If I wasn’t able to fall in love again by my 28th birthday, the curse will completely take over. That’s why I’m here – the potion only had one location, and it’s my last shot because my 28th birthday is less than two months away,” Emma told him.

Killian paused a moment, trying to come up with the right words, before he spoke, “I’m so sorry you have to live with this curse, Princess. You don’t deserve it. I’m also sorry about yesterday – now I can see why you were so upset. I shouldn’t have pushed you to tell me. You really don’t owe me any explanations.”

“Thank you, Killian. I do accept your apology and I appreciate your understanding,” Emma said, as she rose to get back to the castle.

“Of course, Emma. I know the feeling of living for years with a burden and feeling powerless about it. I wasn’t sure I’d ever be able to forgive my brother,” Killian said, and Emma could see he had more to say about the subject – but she knew boundaries would be pushed. She couldn’t do that to him – even without knowing his story, she knew he had been hurt. More than once most likely; it’s why his walls were so high and why he was so closed off.

So, she said, “You don’t have to, Killian….”

But he cut her off, “I want to, Emma. You trusted me with the knowledge of your curse. I believe I can trust you with a bit of my past,” he finished.

Killian prayed she didn’t take too long to answer – his mind and heart were already at war, and frankly, he wasn’t sure which one he wanted to win. Emma sat back down and reached to squeeze his hand in reassurance just like he had done for her.

Killian began speaking before his nerves had a chance to overtake him, “I told you – well, rather let it slip – that Liam had left me, and that’s true. My father abandoned us on a ship – I was only four years old. Liam was 14. He wasn’t sure he could take care of me by himself, so he took me to a house in our village, thinking it’d be my best chance. However, that wasn’t the case. I ran away from that house after a few years and didn’t really stop running until I joined the navy.”

“And that’s how you were reunited with Liam,” Emma said.

Killian nodded, and Emma sat in silence for a moment. While Emma knew there was more to Killian’s story, she also felt privileged that he was able to open up to her at all.

She then spoke up, “Thank you for telling me, Killian. I know that was hard for you.”

 _“You have no idea,”_ Killian thought before he stood up, offering his hand toward the princess. “Speaking of my brother, I know he’s wondering where I am. Captain Jones doesn’t take too well to his sailors skipping out,” Killian said and couldn’t help but grin as he saw that Emma’s bright smile had returned.

They walked in silence back to the castle – both processing. Killian and Emma parted ways at the castle. Emma watched as the lieutenant made his way toward the docks.

 

When Emma stepped inside the castle, Ariel greeted her with, “Where have you been? You missed breakfast.”

Emma stopped in her tracks – had her and Killian really been talking that long? “Well, Lieutenant Jones and I were just talking. We must have lost track of the time,” Emma said.

“Must have been a long conversation,” Ariel said.

“The lieutenant was just telling me how he came to join the navy,” Emma said – she told herself she really wasn’t lying.

Ariel rolled her eyes which prompted Emma to ask, “What is it, Ariel?”

“Emma, you can stop pretending – I know you don’t call him Lieutenant,” the red-head answered.

“Ok, maybe I don’t. But it’s not like it means anything. Our conversation was simply what I told you,” Emma began then added as an afterthought, “plus a little more.”

Ariel narrowed her eyes, “What more?”

Emma sank down in a chair and said, “I told him about my curse – but I didn’t exactly have a choice. He saw me transform.”

Ariel nodded, and Emma knew her wheels were turning.

“Would you have told him anyway? If he hadn’t seen you transform?” Ariel asked.

Emma sat up straight as she answered, “No. Yes. Maybe? Look, I trust him – he won’t tell anyone.”

“And that’s the only reason you told him?” Ariel questioned.

“What other reason would I have?” Emma asked – though she knew full well what Ariel was going to say. “Because you’re starting really to like him. A lot. Maybe he could break…”

Emma cut her off. “You are jumping to conclusions. Even if I felt something for Killian, it wouldn’t work unless he felt the same way. Besides, we’re talking about _true love_ not some crush I have on the lieutenant. Please don’t push me on this,” the princess said.

“I’m sorry, Emma. I know I can be a little too enthusiastic sometimes. I’m only trying to help,” Ariel apologized.

“It’s okay. Honestly, I’m used to it. You know my parents are the same way,” Emma said.

“Speaking of your parents, I received a letter for you from them this morning,” Ariel said.

“Thanks. I need to tell them about the potion, and how we apparently won’t ever be through dealing with Rumplestiltskin.”

Ariel’s eyes widened as she warned Emma yet again – the princess could be entirely too stubborn for her own good, “Emma, nothing ever good comes from dealing with the Dark One. It’s too dangerous especially considering I know you still want to do this on your own.”

“I have to get this potion,” Emma said.

Ariel sighed, “Even if you wanted to face him, you’d have to wait. Did you forget the navy is staying here for a month?” Emma buried her face in her hands – she had forgotten.

As she looked up, Emma let out a breath, “This is all too much at the moment. I’m just going to read my parents’ letter and write them back,” as she stood up and began making her way up to her room.

LDLDLDLDLD

Emma was staring at the letter in front of her as she popped a grape in her mouth. She had rewritten it so many times because she had been debating how much she should tell them. Ultimately, she knew that telling them about Killian would be pointless – her mother would get the wrong idea. So, she decided to keep it simple:

_Dear Mom and Dad_

_Even though I know telling you this won’t do any good, I’m going to tell you anyway: you don’t have to worry about me. I really am fine – although not as well as I could be. Unfortunately, my trip out here proved to pointless. The potion was stolen from Ursula and Poseidon. Even though they didn’t know who it was, I have a pretty good idea of who it was - Rumplestiltskin. But don’t worry, I promise I won’t jump into anything this time. I really believe a plan is in order this time._

_With all the bad news aside, I do plan to try to enjoy my trip to Seabrooke as much as I can. It’s not every day I get to see Ariel and Eric and visit their beautiful kingdom. I won’t spend all my time obsessing over this potion and my curse. I promise to relax and have a good time._

_Love, Emma._

 

Emma placed her letter in the envelope and sealed it before making her way down the stairs to drop the letter with the rest of the outgoing mail. She then walked out on one of the balconies overlooking the sea and thought about her conversation with Ariel. Her godmother had been right – Emma was really starting to care about Killian. She believed she would have told him about the curse anyway – she trusted him. And maybe, just maybe, he could learn to completely trust her.


	6. Just You and Me

The next two weeks after Emma sent her letter passed by slowly. Since Emma was technically on vacation, she didn’t have to worry with her duties and responsibilities as a princess – namely learning how to be queen one day. Running a kingdom was quite a lot of work, and that’s what was keeping Ariel busy these days. Emma had also grown tired of trying to come up with a plan to get the potion back from Rumplestiltskin. While she knew it wasn’t wise to face him on her own, she didn’t want to put anyone else in danger. However, she wasn’t sure if her magic was strong enough to defeat him – she also was aware that she probably wouldn’t be able to outsmart him.

Emma crossed her arms and placed her chin on them as her mind wandered to a certain lieutenant. Killian had been really busy lately – Emma barely saw him. While she understood he did have responsibilities, she had a sneaking suspicion that part of that was Liam’s purposeful efforts. She could clearly see that Liam wasn’t too keen on her and Killian spending time together.

Although Emma thought the captain was a little too self-righteous, Emma could see why he wanted to protect his younger brother. If Killian had to lie about the fact that he had been in love, he must have had his heart broken. Emma wanted him to open up some more, but for all she knew, those walls of his had slammed back into place. At that point, Emma’s mind was made up – as well as the formation of an idea – she was going to spend the day with Killian.

LDLDLDLDLD

Killian was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor of the Jewel of the Realm. He had taken off his navy blue uniform jacket and had undone the collar of his white shirt, as well as rolled up his sleeves. This really wasn’t his job, but he had been looking for ways to keep busy.

He wasn’t avoiding Emma per se, but he was afraid of getting too close. And by telling Emma about his past, he was doing exactly that.

Just as he had finished and stood up, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He looked to see Emma – clothed in riding clothes with her hair pulled back – walking toward him.

“Good afternoon, Your Highness,” Killian said when she stopped in front of him.

“Good afternoon, Lieutenant. Hard at work I see?” Emma replied.

“Well, it does have to be done, Princess,” Killian said.

“And I guess since your crew has the day off, it’s up to you, isn’t it?” Emma said. Killian gave her a confused expression, and she explained, “I saw some of the crew members on my way over here.”

Killian looked down at the floor as Emma stepped closer and took one of Killian’s hands in hers, prompting him to look back up at her.

“Look, Killian, I understand that you’re scared. But you don’t have to be – you can trust me,” Emma told him.

Killian wanted to believe her, but he was still so scared of being hurt again – Emma could see this and let go of his hand.

“So, Killian, I was thinking…” Emma began.

“Yes, Princess?” Killian asked.

“That we could go riding?” Emma finished.

Killian took a deep breath as he thought about the pros and cons of going with her. After a long moment of what seemed to be the never-ending battle between his head and heart, he agreed. Honestly, it sounded rather relaxing after all the extra work he had been doing lately.

As he reached to grab his jacket, Emma stopped him: “Listen, _Lieutenant_ , you don’t have to be in full uniform all the time. How about for today, no uniforms, no titles. Let’s just relax and just be Emma and Killian.”

Killian pondered her suggestion before nodding and following her to the castle.

LDLDLDLDLD

As Killian and Emma walked into the stable, he noticed that two of the horses were out of their stalls and had already been tacked up.

He untied the reins and led one of the horses out of the stable as Emma did the same.

Once they were outside, Killian turned to give the princess a leg up, but she had gotten on the horse herself.

“Are you coming?” she asked with that beautiful smile of hers.

“Of course, your high… Emma,” Killian answered as he mounted up.

As they began riding, Killian asked, “Do you always ride like this?”

“I assume you mean the riding trousers, and the answer is yes. I never quite got the hang of riding a horse in a dress. And frankly, riding side saddle is entirely too difficult,” Emma began and couldn’t help but notice Killian’s smile before she finished, “I know there are times my parents wished I was a bit more ladylike in some ways, but it doesn’t really bother them – anymore.”

“So, I take it you didn’t take to being a princess too well?” Killian asked.

“Not at first. It took some getting used to. I could be quite the moody teenager,” Emma said, making Killian laugh.

“I was also clumsy,” Emma admitted.

“You were clumsy?” Killian teased – remembering all the times he’d seen her tripping over her dress, as well as how she had quite literally run into him when they first met.

“So, the good lieutenant does have a sense of humor after all,” Emma teased back.

Killian reached up to run his hand through his hair and scratch behind his ear before he asked, “So, where exactly are we going, Princess?”

“I see you’ve slipped back into calling me by my title, _Lieutenant_ ,” Emma answered – completely ignoring his question.

Killian glanced sideways at her as he answered, “I know you wish for me to call you by your given name, but it isn’t typical for me to be on a first name basis with royalty.”

“Well, I’m not exactly typical,” Emma said.

“I gathered that rather quickly, _Emma_ ,” Killian told her as he watched her smirk. He then asked, “Are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“Maybe,” Emma replied with a mischievous smile before she rode off in a gallop leaving Killian to trail after her.

 

When they arrived at their destination – a field full of pink roses – Killian asked, “Where’d you learn to ride like that?” as he dismounted his horse.

“My father taught me. He also helped me perfect my sword fighting skills,” Emma replied as she hopped down off of her horse.

“Sword fighting? I’m sure Queen Snow loved that,” Killian said.

“Well, I already knew how to – I needed a way to protect myself being on my own. I just wasn’t the best at it. And as far as mother goes, one of the reasons my parents were – and still are – more understanding with me is because my mother spent years as a bandit, and my father grew up a shepherd,” Emma said, as she turned to look at him.

“Really?” Killian asked.

Emma gave him a questioning look, “You said you knew my parents’ story. How is it that you didn’t know that?”

“Well, actually, I really only know bits and pieces. Like how your father woke your mother with true love’s kiss after Regina put your mother under a sleeping curse,” Killian replied.

“Hmm. Most everyone knows my parents’ past and their story, as well as mine – besides the curse. It’s really odd how you don’t since you’re from Misthaven, and the years you’ve spent in the navy,” Emma said.

“I just keep to myself,” Killian said.

Emma nodded – knowing better than to push the subject – before she grabbed a blanket and a satchel from her horse and asked, “You hungry?”

Killian nodded as he followed Emma.

He helped her spread the blanket across the flowers before sitting down as she handed him a sandwich and fruit before she sat down herself. As Killian watched her, he thought about when he had told her about some of his past – and the two weeks he avoided her. Sitting with her now made him realize just how much he had underestimated how much he would miss her company. While that fact alone still scared him, he really wanted to trust her. So he took a leap – albeit small – of faith.

“Emma?” he asked, causing her to look up at him.

“Yes, Killian?”

“You commented on how it was odd that I didn’t know much about you and your family’s story when its common knowledge, and I thought you deserved to know why,” he told her.

Emma only searched his eyes; she saw that he was still scared, but she also saw trust. So, she squeezed his hand as encouragement.

“During those years I spent running after Liam left me, I came across a blacksmith’s shop and got a job there when I was 13 – where I also taught myself to sword fight. Like you, I did what I needed to survive, and at 18, I came across some pirates and joined their crew. We sailed the high seas for a couple years until myself and … one of the other crew members got caught stealing from the wrong person. We landed in Misthaven jail. While I was in there, I made the decision to build a better life for myself, and I thought the navy could help me do that. I wasn’t sure I’d be allowed in, but my brother – who was lieutenant at the time – pleaded my case to your parents once I was released. You can probably guess the rest,” Killian said, taking a deep breath when he was finished.

Emma sat in silence for a moment, taking it all in, before she asked, “You were a pirate?”

“Does that surprise you?” Killian asked.

“Honestly? Yeah,” Emma said as she laughed.

“Well, I worked rather hard to turn my life around, although it wasn’t easy,” Killian said.

“That I can understand,” Emma conceded.

Killian simply nodded at her before they both finished eating in silence.

LDLDLDLDLD

When they had packed up everything, Killian asked, “So, Emma, do you have any other plans today?”

“Well, we could test those sword fighting skills of yours, _pirate_ ,” Emma teased.

Killian rolled his eyes as he replied, “I’m not sword fighting you, Emma.”

Emma laughed before she began contemplating ideas.

After a couple of minutes, she said, “Well…”

“Yes, love?” Killian questioned.

“I know we both spend enough time around the water as it is, but there’s a beautiful waterfall I could take you to,” she answered.

“Sounds lovely, Emma,” Killian began, “just don’t leave me in your dust this time,” he finished as he smiled at her.

Emma nodded before she mounted her horse. When Killian mounted his, they set off to find the waterfall.

 

After riding for an hour, Killian said, “I thought you knew where the waterfall was.”

“I do. I just haven’t been to it in a while,” Emma said.

“How long is a while?” Killian asked.

“Uh, since before Neal proposed,” Emma said sheepishly.

“So, in other words, we’re lost,” Killian said.

“We are not lost,” Emma defended herself.

Killian was about to reply when they heard someone calling “Princess Emma!”

After a moment, Emma called back, “Over here!” hoping whoever was searching for them would be able to judge where they were. As much as Emma hated to admit it, they really were lost, and she knew from experience that it was best for them to stay put as opposed to trying to locate whoever was looking for her.

Within a few minutes, one of the stable hands approached them on foot, “Your Highness, while Her Majesty didn’t mind you taking a couple of the horses, I’m afraid she’ll be needing one of them.”

“May I ask why?” Emma questioned.

“Her Majesty has to go check on something with one of her neighbors. And it is her horse you are riding, Your Highness,” the stable hand answered.

“Okay, I understand,” Emma said, as she dismounted and grabbed the supplies. “I apologize for disrupting your outing, Princess,” the stable hand said.

“It’s really alright. Don’t worry about it,” Emma assured him before she asked, “Why didn’t you ride another horse out here? It’s an awfully long walk.”

“King Eric required use of the carriage just after lunch. I apologize that there were no available horses for you, Your Highness, but Her Majesty didn’t think you would mind,” the stable hand answered.

“I don’t. It really is fine,” Emma answered as she gave the stable hand a reassuring smile.

The stable hand nodded and bowed before he mounted the horse and rode back to the castle.

When the stable hand was out of sight, Emma said, “Well, Killian, looks like I’ll be riding with you.”

“Sure thing, Emma,” Killian replied calmly – which surprised Emma. However, as she took his arm to help her on the horse, she could feel him tense up as she placed her arms around his waist to hold on before he relaxed again.

“You ready, Killian?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Killian began, and Emma knew he was calming his nerves before his lighthearted tone from earlier returned, “Just tell me where we’re going since you said we weren’t lost.” Though Killian couldn’t see it, Emma rolled her eyes before she took in her surroundings.

She then said, “Ride toward that clearing over there,” as she motioned to the left with her hand. Killian nodded before riding off in that direction.

 

When they arrived at the waterfall, Killian said, “Wow. It’s quite breathtaking,” as he got off the horse.

“I told you I knew where it was,” Emma told him as she dismounted.

“Point taken, Emma,” Killian said as he tied the horse to a nearby tree. They both stood in silence a few minutes to take in the beauty of the waterfall before Emma spoke up, “You want to go for a swim?”

“Weren’t you the one who was talking about how we both spend enough time in the water as it is?”

“Well, yeah. But now that we’re here, we can’t exactly leave without jumping down the waterfall,” Emma said.

Killian’s eyes widened as he repeated, “Jumping down the waterfall? Emma, the water is freezing and that waterfall has to be at least 15 feet."

“It’s only 12 feet. Come on, Killian,” Emma said.

Killian pondered her suggestion – one thing was for sure: she wasn’t your typical royal. He ran a hand through his hair before he nodded in agreement.

When they arrived at where they would need to climb, Emma looked up at the 12 feet of vine and rock ledges before them and said, “We won’t have any trouble making it up there,” as she turned to look at Killian – who still thought this was a bad idea. She knew that the waterfall was only part of the reason why he was a bundle of nerves right now – she needed to get him to relax again.

“Look, Killian, I know you think this crazy. And maybe it is. But I think we both deserve a little crazy and a little fun. We have pasts we’re not exactly proud of, and we both have scars. You spend all your time now helping your brother command an entire crew. I’ll have to run an entire kingdom one day, and I don’t know how I’m going to get this potion back from Rumplestiltskin. Just take this leap with me.”

Killian thought for a moment – she did have a point, and he knew the physical leap was only part of her meaning. His mind wandered to earlier – when he had thought about how he wanted to trust her.

“You’re quite passionate, Emma,” he commented as he turned his attention to the climb in front of him. Emma only smiled before doing the same.

They climbed in silence. Emma had managed to get a little ahead of Killian – until she missed one of the ledges. She felt Killian’s hand on the small of her back to steady her.

“Are you alright, love?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I promise,” Emma answered.

Killian nodded before he resumed climbing. A few minutes later, he had reached the top, and reached out his hand to pull Emma up.

“Thanks, Killian,” she said when she had stood up straight. She didn’t let go of his hand as she led him to the ledge overlooking the waterfall.

“You ready?” she asked.

Killian’s heart was beating out of his chest – he told himself it was only the 12 feet waterfall and not how perfectly Emma’s hand always seemed to fit in his – as he nodded. A moment later, Emma and Killian jumped off of the ledge and landed in the water below. When they both came up, Emma knew what Killian would say and beat him to it.

“Before you can ask, Killian, I’m fine.”

“Can you blame me? You did almost drown a couple weeks ago - I thought I was going to have to give you mouth to mouth resuscitation," he answered.

“Would that really have been so terrible?” Emma asked – Killian knew she was teasing him, so he splashed water at her.

She retaliated and before they knew it, a full on water fight had ensued. By the time they had agreed to dry off – mostly because they were both shivering – they were both laughing hysterically. When they climbed back on the bank – Killian grabbed the blanket from the horse and spread it out over the dirt and grass. Emma laid down and Killian settled in beside her.

He then asked, “So, Emma, what do you do for fun besides doing death-defying jumps?”

Emma rolled her eyes before she propped herself up on her elbow as she retorted, “It wasn’t that bad.”

“I was only joking, love,” Killian told her.

Emma smiled back at him before she laid back down on her back, “Honestly, that’s the most real fun I’ve had in a while.”

“I actually have to agree with you, Emma,” Killian began before he continued, “Have I mentioned you’re not a typical princess?”

“Maybe once or twice,” Emma said, and they both started laughing.

After a few minutes of silence, Killian spoke up, “Emma, love, if I tell you something, will you promise not to take it the wrong way?”

Emma furrowed her brows at his request and the nervousness in his voice, but she simply replied, “Alright, Killian.”

“You are unlike any royal – anyone – I have ever met,” Killian told her. He smiled at the fact that his point had got across – as much as it had terrified him to say it – when he heard her answer, “Thank you, Killian. That’s really sweet of you.”

“You’re welcome, love,” Killian replied as he propped himself up on his elbow to look into those green eyes of hers that he still thought were every bit as enchanting as when he had first saw them.

 LDLDLDLDLD

They spent the next few hours swapping stories from their ill-spent youth. Emma couldn’t help but smile at how relaxed Killian was – his wall wasn’t completely down, but she felt like it was slowly falling brick by brick.

He was in the middle of a story when Emma stopped him – they had completely lost track of time, and it was nearly sunset.

“Killian, you have to get me back to the lake,” Emma said.

“Of course, Emma,” he said as he stood up – reaching to help her up. They folded the blanket and made their way over to where the horse was tied up. Killian untied it before mounting up. As he helped Emma get on the horse as well, she couldn’t help but smile when she noticed how he didn’t tense up when her arms came around him.

They rode in silence until they got to the lake. Killian hopped off of the horse, and then helped Emma down – not that it was exactly necessary for him to do so.

As Emma turned to fully face him, she said, “I had a great time today, Killian.”

“I wish I could take credit, Emma. But, it was your idea,” Killian replied.

“I know, but I enjoyed spending it with you,” Emma told him – hoping her point would get across that time. Judging by the way Killian reached up and scratched behind his ear, it had.

“I enjoyed spending it with you as well, Emma,” Killian said – hoping she didn’t hear the waver and shyness in his voice.

He was about to mount back up when Emma laid a hand on his arm, “You, know, Killian – I’m not sure that I ever thanked you properly the other day for rescuing me from drowning.”

A confused Killian answered, “Yes, you did, Emma.”

It was then he saw a slightly mischievous and – even though he didn’t want to see it – hopeful look in her eyes.

“I said thank you, but I want to show you my gratitude.”

She then planted a long and sweet kiss on his cheek. Even with the trees blocking the fading light, Emma could clearly see the blush creeping up on his face. She had definitely caught him off guard – he only smiled shyly in response before mounting the horse and riding off.

As the sun set and Emma transformed, she couldn’t help but play over the events of the day. She had never planned on being the one to break down Killian’s walls, but it seemed she was doing just that. The more conversations they had, the more she got to see behind the walls and scars to see the strong, compassionate man behind them.

Her mind also couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to put her lips on his.

LDLDLDLDLD

As Killian plopped down on the bed in his quarters, his mind was racing in a hundred different directions. He thought about his day with Emma – he seemed to be in a habit of going against his better judgment when it came to her. But oddly enough, he couldn’t find it in him to regret anything that had happened today – in fact, he loved every minute of it. He had already opened up to her more than he had for anyone since Milah – if he wasn’t more careful, Emma could be the one to break down his wall completely. Part of him wanted her to – he wanted to let himself fall for her.

He also thought about her kiss – a kiss that was only on the bloody cheek shouldn’t be making him feel anything, but it was. He found himself thinking about her more and more – despite the fact he’d spent two weeks trying to do the exact opposite.

He ran his hand over his face as his mind began catching up to his heart. He thought about Milah’s name tattooed on his upper arm, and he was reminded of how it felt to have his heart broken. If he let Emma in completely, she could very easily shatter that trust. He was sure his heart would be broken beyond repair if Emma was the one to break it this time – he didn’t want to put himself through that.

As he rolled over on his side to try to get the sleep that he knew wouldn’t come, he thought, “ _What in the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?”_


	7. Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Ariel is Emma's fairy godmother :)  
> Cinderella's story follows more along the lines of the Disney version as opposed to the show.

Emma spent the next few days putting her efforts into trying to figure out what Ariel was up to. The part mermaid usually wasn’t so secretive. Emma got her answer as she came through the back door one morning when she was greeted by an enthusiastic Ariel.

“Emma! I have something to tell you!”

Though Emma was a little taken aback by Ariel’s excitement, she asked, “Okay, what is it?”

Ariel took Emma’s hand and led her over to sit on the staircase as she answered, “So, I know how you did always enjoy going to balls – well, besides the corseted dresses – and I’ve spent the last few days planning and inviting guests for Seabrooke’s annual ball tomorrow night.”

Emma was a bit frustrated when she replied, “Yeah, I did enjoy it. But my parents haven’t thrown one in years – they got tired of explaining why it had to be during the daylight hours, and why I always had to leave before sunset. It was even more complicated when they couldn’t exactly tell the truth to any visiting nobles from other kingdoms.”

Ariel gave her goddaughter a sympathetic look before she perked back up as she said, “I know. But I have a way to fix that.”

Emma’s frustration turned to confusion as she asked, “How?”

Ariel looked quite pleased – more for Emma than herself – as she answered, “Well, I have a way to make it to where you won’t turn into a swan for the night so you can attend the ball.”

“What? Are you going to bibbidi bobbidi boo me, too?” Emma questioned – though Ariel didn’t miss her sarcastic tone.

She couldn’t help laugh before she sincerely replied, “Look, Emma, you deserve to have a wonderful time at a ball without constantly looking out the windows.” Emma smiled at Ariel before she pulled her in for hug.

As they pulled away Emma said, “Thank you, Ariel.”

“Of course, Emma,” Ariel told her.

After a moment, Emma once again pulled out the sarcasm, “So, what exactly are you planning on doing? Turning a pumpkin into a carriage?”

Ariel rolled her eyes before she replied, “No. But who says Fairy Godmother gets to have all the fun?”

Emma smiled brightly as she said, “Ok, even if you pull this off, I didn’t bring a ball gown.”

Without the slightest pause or hesitation, Ariel answered, “Your red one is hanging in your closet.” Emma gave her a strange look, so Ariel explained, “I wrote your mother and told her everything.”

“You didn’t tell her about…” Emma trailed off as her mind started racing. Ariel was already perceptive, and it didn’t help that Emma hadn’t been exactly subtle when it came to her feelings for Killian. But the truth was that she still wasn’t entirely sure where they stood – Emma knew she felt something for him, but she was still trying to figure out exactly what that was, and Killian still hadn’t let her in completely.

Ariel was confused at first, but then she grasped Emma’s meaning, “Relax. I didn’t say anything about Lieutenant Jones. It isn’t my place.”

Emma breathed a sigh of relief as she admitted, “Thank you. He’s…I’m… it’s a bit complicated.”

Ariel nodded as Emma changed the subject, “Will Mom and Dad be able to come?”

“Unfortunately, no. But they send you the best,” Ariel answered.

Emma looked a bit disappointed before she soon perked back up, “So, I guess this means you’re my fairy…err, mermaid godmother? Where do we start?”

Ariel took Emma’s hand and led her toward the beach as she said, “If Cinderella can get her prince, maybe you can get your lieutenant.”

LDLDLDLDLD

“ _Ariel, where are you?”_ Emma thought as she sat on the sand overlooking the ocean. She had been waiting for three hours for Ariel to come back from Atlantica. The mermaid had gone to visit Ursula, who knew how to fashion a potion that would work the same way as Fairy Godmother’s magic. Emma then saw Ariel’s green tail flipping out of the water as she began swimming ashore.

Ariel propped herself up on a rock before she reached inside her bag to pull out her bracelet. When Emma watched Ariel’s tail transformed into legs, she got up from her place on the sand to join Ariel on an adjoining rock and asked, “Did you get it?”

Ariel once again reached into her bag to grab a paper, a brightly colored liquid, an oyster’s pearl and squid ink. Emma gave Ariel a questioning look as she asked, “I thought Ursula was going to make the potion.”

“The potion won’t have any affect if it’s made underwater – I told her you have magic and were trained by Regina, and she promises you’ll have no problem making it yourself.”

“Alright. Is this everything – it doesn’t look like it,” Emma questioned as she looked over the instructions.

“Almost. You’ll need to save one of your feathers when you transform tonight. We’ll also have to find a way to get the rest of these ingredients,” Ariel answered.

Emma nodded before she asked, “Why do I need one of my feathers?”

“It’s because the potion is so specific,” Ariel replied.

“That makes sense,” Emma surmised before she asked, “How are we supposed to get the rest of these ingredients? Do you have a secret magic lair I don’t know about?”

Ariel only let out a breath before she started racking her brain for ideas. After a few minutes of silence, Ariel suggested, “What about Regina? She probably has what you’ll need.”

“She probably does, but there’s no way I can talk to her. A letter would take too long – the ball is tomorrow,” Emma pointed out, her hope fading more and more with each passing minute.

Ariel slumped her shoulders for several minutes before an idea struck her: “Mirror magic!”

Emma, who had also been deep in thought, jumped as she asked, “What?”

“Isn’t there a way to enchant mirrors to be able to talk to someone?” Ariel suggested. Emma’s eyes widened in excitement as a smile took over a features as she got up from the rock and hurried off toward the castle leaving Ariel to catch up with her.

 

Within minutes, Emma had reached her room in the palace. She grabbed her hand mirror from the vanity and sat on the bed. She was surprised to see that Ariel wasn’t right behind her, but Emma soon turned her attention to her mirror. She closed her eyes and put all her focus into reaching Regina, remembering what the dark-haired woman had told her about magic being about emotion and not thinking. Emma thought about the all the reasons she wanted to go the ball and within moments, Emma saw Regina and Robin’s bedroom in their castle. Regina had her back turned, but quickly turned around as she must have sensed the magic in the room.

As Regina picked up the mirror that was laying on her dresser, the expression on her face turned into one of surprise as she questioned, “Emma? Why are you using mirror magic?”

“I really needed to talk to you, Regina. I need your help,” Emma answered.

“If this is about Rumplestiltskin stealing the potion, I’m not sure how I could help,” Regina replied.

“I’m not even sure what to do about that,” Emma began before she continued, “This is something else.”

“Well?” Regina asked, eyebrows raised.

“Tomorrow night is Seabrooke’s annual ball; Ariel figured out a way for me to be able to go, and it requires making a potion. The potion works the same way as the magic used by Fairy Godmother to help Cinderella. Ariel went to Ursula, but she didn’t have all the ingredients. I was hoping that maybe you would?” Emma replied all in one breath – clearly her nerves were getting to her.

Regina didn’t answer right away as she took it all in, but at last she answered, “I know which potion you’re talking about – I’ve never made it before, but I know the ingredients. I’m assuming Ursula had the ingredients that can be found underwater?”

Emma nodded and watched as Regina began walking toward her vault. When she arrived, Regina set the mirror down on one of the shelves, making Emma unable to see what she was doing.

The minutes dragged by, and Emma was about to call out to Regina before she picked up the mirror and showed Emma the ingredients on the table.

“Ok, this is everything. I’m assuming Ursula relayed the information to Ariel about you needing one of your feathers?”

Emma nodded.

As Regina searched for a bag to place the ingredients in, holding the mirror in one hand, she said to Emma, “I don’t recall you making a potion since I was training you. You’ll only have one shot to make this potion – you’ll have to follow the instructions exactly or else it won’t work.”

“Geez, thanks for the pep talk,” Emma answered.

“I’m sorry, Emma. I know you are more than capable of making this potion – I can see how important it is to you,” Regina said before she asked, “May I ask why going to the ball matters so much to you?”

Just then Ariel waltzed through the door and began, “Sorry, Emma, I had to confirm all the guests coming to the ball tomorrow night.” As she sat on the chair in front of the vanity, she continued, “And by the way – I know this isn’t a surprise since we always invite the ranking officers of the navy – but I just wanted to tell you a certain lieutenant is coming.”

Emma didn’t miss Ariel’s mischievous smile on that last part. For a moment, the blonde forgot that Regina was listening and questioned, “Killian’s going to be there?” trying and failing to keep a smile off her face.

Regina witnessed the whole thing and piped in, “So, that’s why you want to go the ball,” startling both Ariel and Emma.

Emma turned her attention back to the mirror as she said, “He’s… that’s only a small part of it. It’s not even the real reason I want to go,” Emma began as she took a breath then continued, “I haven’t really enjoyed a ball since before I was cursed. All I want is to be a normal princess for one night.”

Regina nodded her head as she gave her friend an understanding look before she presented a velvet bag to Emma, “Here are the rest of the ingredients you’ll need. I’m going to poof them over to you.” Emma nodded and within a couple minutes, the velvet bag appeared on the vanity in a veil of purple smoke.

“Thank you so much, Regina,” Emma said.

“Of course,” Regina replied before she asked, “I’m assuming your boyfriend is Lieutenant Killian Jones of Misthaven’s navy?”

Emma wasn’t able to fight the blush that made its way on her face before she rolled her eyes as she answered, “He is not my boyfriend.”

“But she really likes him,” Ariel piped up from her chair.

“Really?” Emma said as she turned to give a pointed look at Ariel.

“It’s not her fault that you’re rather obvious when you have feelings for someone,” Regina said.

Emma only groaned as she buried her face in her free hand.

As she looked up, she said, “Look, I know I can’t pretend that you two are wrong, but me and Killian – I’m just not entirely sure of anything.”

Regina once again nodded in understanding before she said, “It’s almost time for Amelia to wake up from her nap. I’ll talk to you when you get back. It was nice to see you Ariel.” Ariel waved and Emma nodded as the blonde took a minute to draw the enchantment out of the mirror.

As she walked back over to the vanity and set the mirror down, Ariel stood up and said, “I should get going. I have some things I need to do.”

Emma then buried her face in both of her hands as she said, “I’m so sorry, Ariel. You have a kingdom to run, and you’ve been helping me for half of the day.”

“It’s really alright Emma. I wanted to help you. And now you have a way to go to the ball,” Ariel answered.

Emma smiled in response before the panic set in, “Ursula is positive this potion will work? I don’t want to take any chances.”

“Yes, Emma. You will have a wonderful time,” Ariel answered with a reassuring smile before she pulled Emma in for a hug.

As they pulled away, Emma said, “Thank you, Ariel. This means so much to me.”

“You are more than welcome,” Ariel sincerely replied before she joked, “What is a mermaid godmother for?” It was then that she and Emma both began laughing before Ariel left the room and made her way down the stairs.

LDLDLDLDLD

The next day, while everyone else was scurrying around the castle making last minute preparations for the ball, Emma was busy out in the midst of the trees making the potion. Aside from the fact that she didn’t want to be in anyone’s way, Ariel and Eric were the only ones who knew exactly what she was doing. When Emma placed the final ingredient – her swan feather – into the mixture and applied her light magic to make it mix together, the potion was ready.

In order for the potion to take effect, it had to be poured on an item that Emma planned on wearing to the ball tonight. So, Emma took her necklace off – accented with a ruby to match her dress – and poured the blue sparkling liquid on it. The necklace glowed with the same white light that consumed Emma when she transformed before returning back to normal. As Emma placed the necklace back around her neck, she looked at the sinking sun.

She had specifically chosen to wait until nearly sunset to make the potion to see if it would work – patience wasn’t always Emma’s strong suit, especially something that was this important. As the sun had set, a white light glowed from Emma’s necklace for a moment before it faded away – Emma had closed her eyes in a combination of anticipation and nerves. As she opened them to find that she was still human, she breathed a sigh of relief as stood up to make her way back to the castle to get ready for the ball

When Emma returned to the palace, Ariel greeted her with, “Emma! You have to get ready. I’ll help you.” As Emma followed the queen up the stairs, she noticed that Ariel was already dressed for the ball with her red hair pulled all to one side in curls with a small tiara adorning her head and a glittery purple and green ball gown.

 

Within an hour, Emma was ready. Ariel had helped place Emma’s long blonde locks in a bun on the back of her head with two loose curls framing the sides of face. Along with her necklace, Emma was wearing bright red lipstick to match her long sleeve red ball gown with small red rubies adorning the sweetheart neckline.

As Emma adjusted the small tiara in the mirror of the vanity, Ariel said, “You look so beautiful Emma. I wish your parents were here to see you.”

“I wish they were too. Mom always loved this dress on me,” Emma replied.

Ariel wrapped her goddaughter in a hug from behind before she stood up and sat on Emma’s bed as she changed the subject, “I bet you’ll take Lieutenant Jones’ breath away when he sees you.”

Emma only smiled shyly in response as she blushed the same way she had earlier. Ariel noticed and smiled in return as she answered, “You two can dance the night away – well, until midnight anyway,” which made Emma laugh until a thought crossed her mind, “I’m sure Captain Jones will love that.”

Ariel gave Emma a confused expression so Emma explained, “I understand that he’s only trying to look out for Killian, but he still doesn’t like me spending time with his younger brother.”

“Has he said that to you?” Ariel asked.

“No, but it’s this gut feeling I have,” Emma answered.

“Emma, sometimes you worry entirely too much for your own good. While I know you have quite a lot on your plate, you need to relax a bit. It’s one of the reasons I wanted you to be able to come to this ball. You just need to have fun tonight,” Ariel told her.

Emma nodded as Ariel said, “I think it’s time to go down. Eric is probably looking for me. Are you coming?”

“I’ll be down in a minute,” Emma replied.

As Ariel left the room, Emma turned back toward the mirror. Ariel was right – she needed to relax. Her mind wandered to the day she spent with Killian – which honestly felt like a lifetime ago. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been so carefree – she didn’t have a worry in the world that day, and she would do the same tonight. This was the first ball she had been to in ages, and for the first time in seven years, Emma could be a regular princess. Emma stood up and slipped on her heels before making her way to the door and down the stairs. Tonight would be the dream that Emma would pretend wouldn’t end at midnight.


	8. So Close

_You’re in my arms, and all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I’m with you, so close to feeling alive_

_-So Close (from Disney’s “Enchanted”), Jon McLaughlin_

 

Killian was standing toward the back of the ballroom of Queen Ariel and King Eric’s castle. His brother was discussing business on the other side with Seabrooke’s naval captain.

Killian kept scanning the ballroom for blonde curls even though he knew it was pointless – he knew Emma didn’t have a way to keep from transforming and was in the middle of that lake. It seemed his heart was slowly beginning to override his head when it came to the princess.

He hadn’t really talked to her since that day they spent together, and he wanted to see her for reasons he tried not to think too hard or long about.

He had been so lost in own thoughts that he didn’t hear Emma’s name being announced, but he couldn’t help but stare as he watched her talk with some other royals he presumed to be friends of Queen Ariel. Even from this distance, he recognized her blonde locks and those green eyes that were lit up with laughter.

He couldn’t come up with a reasonable explanation as to why she was here, and he supposed there was only one way to find out. He told himself that was the only reason he was asking her to dance.

The music had begun, and he made his way around the other couples before he found himself in front of the princess. He cleared his throat, and as she turned toward him with that gorgeous smile of hers, he bowed as he took her hand in his and asked, “May I have this dance, Princess?”

She returned his bow as she answered, “You may, Lieutenant.”

He led her in the midst of the other couples. Their hands stayed together as Killian moved his other arm to encircle her waist and Emma’s free hand moved to rest on his shoulder.

As Killian locked eyes with hers, he couldn’t help but notice the princess seemed as nervous as he was – which surprised him. Normally, she had this easy confidence, but perhaps she felt the same as he did with her being in his arms.

As they began dancing, Killian remembered what he had wanted to ask her, “So, Your Highness, how is it exactly that you are here?”

“It’s quite a long story, but let’s just say that Ariel was my fairy godmother,” Emma answered.

Killian pondered her answer for a moment before he said, “Ah, I see.”

It was clear that Emma had overcome whatever nervousness she had been feeling as she teased, “Is that the only reason you asked me to dance, Lieutenant?”

Killian surprised even himself as he answered, “No. I wanted to dance with you, Emma.”

Emma took a moment to consider his words before she smiled in response, and Killian just knew his face had gone red. She then said, “Well, I hope you’re a good dancer, Killian, because it’s been a while since I’ve been to a ball. I may step on your toes a few times – especially in these heels and this corseted dress.”

Killian couldn’t help but laugh before he sincerely said, “Well, Emma, you may be rather uncomfortable, but you look absolutely beautiful.”

Emma – who wasn’t used to Killian complimenting her like this – smiled rather shyly as she began, “Thank you, Killian,” before she resumed her playful tone, “You look quite handsome yourself. I almost didn’t recognize you outside of your uniform.”

Emma couldn’t help but notice that Killian had traded his navy blue and white uniform for a white shirt, a black vest, black pants, and a long brown coat. “Thank you, love,” Killian replied before he spun them around.

 

Killian and Emma danced the next several songs together. Killian’s nerves began to slowly fade away as he and Emma began to feel like the only two people in the room. They conversed easily with radiant smiles and laughter. Neither one of them could fight the feeling of how _right_ this felt.

As the song came to an end, Killian noticed that Ariel was trying to get Emma’s attention, “I think the queen wants to talk to you, love.”

Emma nodded as she and Killian finally broke apart, and she made her way over to the part mermaid as Killian went to find his brother.

“What’s up, Ariel?” Emma asked.

“You and Killian must be enjoying each other’s company. I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last hour,” Ariel answered – she was trying to sound frustrated, but she couldn’t help the smile that made its way across her face.

“I’m just having a really wonderful time,” Emma answered.

“I can see that,” Ariel began before she said, “as much as I hate to put a damper on things, I wanted to remind you that you do only have until midnight.”

Emma sighed as she said, “I know – I’ll be out of here before that clock strikes.” She then asked, “Is that all you wanted to tell me?”

“No. I have a surprise for you,” Ariel replied.

“What kind of surprise?” Emma asked – her curiosity peaked.

Ariel motioned for the princess to follow her into the foyer of the palace. When they arrived, Emma’s eyes widened in amazement as she saw her mother.

As Snow White made her way over, Emma questioned, “Mom, how are you here? I thought you and dad couldn’t come,” as she pulled her mother in for a hug.

“We actually weren’t able to. But I wanted to see you, so the blue fairy helped me out. But I don’t have long,” Snow explained as she and Emma pulled apart.

“I’m glad you found a way to be here,” Emma said, with a wide smile.

“I am too. You look so beautiful, sweetheart,” Snow replied as she took in her daughter’s ball gown before she said, “You know, I wasn’t sure Ariel would ever get you over here.”

“I was just enjoying the ball,” Emma told her, hoping that for once, her face didn’t give anything away.

If Snow suspected anything, she didn’t say so. She only said, “I’m so happy you’re having a wonderful time.”

It was then that Ariel spoke up, “I’m going to leave you two to catch up,” as she smiled. She then exited the foyer.

 

Snow and Emma spent the next thirty minutes talking. Neither one of them wanted to ruin the elated mood, so they avoided the subject of the curse and Rumplestiltskin. As much as Emma loved Ariel and Eric, she was anxious to get home – she hadn’t realized how much she would miss her family and friends.

Snow then rose from her chair to leave as she gave her daughter one more hug, “I think I’ll let you get back to ball now.”

Emma nodded before she smiled and said, “Yeah, Killian’s probably wondering where I am,” as she turned look back toward the ballroom.

The princess turned back toward her mother and saw a knowing look on her face.

“What?” Emma questioned.

Snow only smiled before she said, “Nothing. I’ll see you when you get back. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

As Snow exited the foyer, Emma was racking her brain when it dawned on her that she had mentioned Killian. Emma sighed as she realized there really was a reason everyone told her she was terrible at being subtle.

 

When she walked back into the ballroom, she nearly ran into Killian.

“Sorry, love,” he apologized before he said, “I was looking for you. Ariel said you were in the foyer.”

“Yeah. My mom was able to drop by for a bit,” Emma told him.

“I’m sure she loved seeing you so happy,” Killian said.

Emma smiled as she answered, “Yeah, she did.”

Killian smiled back at her before he glanced back at the various couples filling the ballroom. “Care to dance with me again?” Killian asked as he turned back toward Emma and bowed once again.

Emma was relieved – and a bit caught off guard – that Killian’s nerves hadn’t taken back over in her absence. However, she could feel her own start building at the thought of being in his arms again – Emma simultaneously loved and hated the fact that Killian made her feel like a love-struck teenage girl. She quickly gathered herself as she answered, “I’d love to, Killian,” as she took his hand and bowed as well.

When he led her out onto the floor, she realized she was a bit out of her element, “Uh, Killian, I don’t really remember how to do this dance. I may not be the best partner.”

“Well, Emma, lucky for you, your partner knows what he’s doing,” Killian answered, and Emma couldn’t help but smile at him.

Several minutes into the dance, Killian said, “Emma, I thought you said you didn’t remember how to do this dance.”

“And you’re going to confirm that I’m pretty terrible at it,” Emma supplied.

“Actually, Your Highness, I was going to say that you appear to be a natural,” Killian answered.

“You really think so?” Emma genuinely asked.

“Yes, Emma. You are quite graceful.”

“Thank you, Killian,” Emma told him – as she smiled that gorgeous smile of hers and brought those enchanting eyes back up to his, Killian swore he was going to go weak at the knees.

Killian was able to compose himself as Emma said, “You know, for some reason that I still haven’t been able to figure out, dancing and going to balls is always the one place I’m not tripping over my dress and where I don’t mind wearing it.”

Killian narrowed his eyes at her on the last part before she admitted, “Ok, I don’t mind it _that much_.” They both started laughing as the song ended.

Just as the next one was about to begin, a neighbor of Ariel’s – a prince – asked if Emma would like to dance. Though Emma was a bit reluctant, she courteously accepted.

 

For the next hour, Emma danced with many of Seabrooke’s eligible nobles. It was hard to blame them for wanting to dance with the beautiful and – as far as they knew – unattached princess.

While Emma tried her hardest to give them her undivided attention – as she knew she should – she found herself distracted. Every once in a while, Emma would catch Killian’s eye, and she had to remind herself it wasn’t him she was dancing with.

She was currently dancing with Eric’s cousin, August, and he caught on: “It seems that Misthaven’s Crown Princess is taken after all.”

He didn’t miss the blush that made its way on Emma’s face, and he couldn’t help but smile as he said, “It’s alright, Your Highness. I understand.”

“Thank you. I know I shouldn’t have been quite so obvious about it,” Emma answered – knowing there really was no point in trying to tell him anything different.

As the song ended, and they both bowed, August said, “Perhaps you should get back to your lieutenant now.”

As they stood back up, Emma smiled and once again thanked him for being understanding before she made her way over to Killian – glancing at the clock as she did.

As she stopped in front of him, he teased, “I told you that you were graceful – everyone wants to dance with you.”

Emma only laughed before she said, “Well, I believe I’m through dancing for the night – there’s something else I want to do.”

“It doesn’t involve jumping down a waterfall, does it?” Killian asked – though Emma didn’t miss his smirk.

“Well, it’s almost eleven o’clock. Do you want to take a moonlight stroll with this princess before she changes back into a swan?” Emma asked where only Killian could hear her.

He genuinely smiled as he answered, “I would love to.”

Thankfully, Killian had been standing near the foyer, so they were able to leave the ball without really being noticed.

 

As Killian and Emma made it to the forest and began walking, Emma was taking in the scenery around her.

Killian could see the awestruck look on her face and asked, “Emma, don’t you always get to see all of this?”

“Yeah, but I’m always a swan. It feels different seeing like this – a good different,” Emma replied.

“Well, love, it won’t be too much longer, and you will be able to see it like this any time you want,” Killian said.

Emma sighed as she said, “You’ve clearly never met Rumplestiltskin.”

“No, I haven’t. But if anyone could defeat him, it would be you,” Killian told her – Emma marveled at his belief in her.

She didn’t have a chance to thank him because she tripped. Killian caught her by the arm as he asked, “Are you alright, Emma?”

“Yeah, I’m fine – it seems all my gracefulness has disappeared,” Emma answered as she stood up straight.

Before Killian could even answer her, the princess slipped out of her heels.

As Emma tried in vain to bend down and pick them up, Killian eventually did it for her, “Here you go, love.”

“I would have eventually gotten them,” Emma said, and Killian couldn’t help but smile at her stubbornness before he questioned, “Aren’t you worried about ruining your dress?”

“No – it can be cleaned. Or I can just poof the dirt away,” Emma answered, and Killian didn’t miss her playful tone.

“So, I take it you’re in a habit of sneaking out of balls and traipsing through the woods?” Killian teased her.

Emma smiled at him as she replied, “Only when I first moved into the palace. I think the last time I snuck out is when I met Neal.”

She saw Killian’s questioning look and explained, “My parents threw a ball celebrating my 18th birthday, and I still wasn’t quite used to being the center of attention. I just needed a break. I had danced with Neal a few times, and when he saw me leave, he followed me, and the rest is history.”

“I’m sure you loved the fact that he followed you when you wanted to be alone,” Killian said.

Emma caught his teasing tone, but she also knew that he was serious – mostly because he had been on the receiving end of that. However, she chose to answer playfully, “You know me so well, Killian.”

The lieutenant rolled his eyes in response. He then questioned, “Any place in particular you wanted to go to tonight, love?”

Emma glanced at him sideways – partially because she’d lost track of how many times he called her “love” tonight. She tried not to focus on the butterflies that it gave her – before she answered, “Well, I don’t need to get too far away from the lake, but there’s a field of wildflowers just on the other side of it. Perhaps we could walk there?”

Killian nodded in response as Emma led the way.

 

As they arrived, Emma – who had taken out her bun and was wearing her hair in loose blonde curls – said, “I’ve never been to this field at night before. It looks beautiful bathed in the moonlight.”

“That it does,” Killian agreed as he walked up beside her.

As they turned back toward each other, Emma could tell that Killian had something on his mind, so she questioned, “Everything alright, Killian?”

“Yeah. It’s just…just that I hate I didn’t get to dance with you again, Emma,” Killian answered, and Emma could tell his nerves were settling in again by the way he scratched behind his ear.

“Well, maybe we can,” Emma told him as her expression changed into a smile.

“I thought you said you were through dancing, love,” Killian told her.

“I would dance with you,” Emma said.

“It’s going to be quite difficult without music, Emma,” Killian pointed out – he knew he had brought it up, but he didn’t actually think she would actually want to dance anymore.

As she took his hands in hers, she said, “We don’t need music.”

As her green eyes gazed into his blue ones, Killian realized that he would do just about anything if she asked him to.

He released one of her hands and placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

As they began dancing, they moved in together in sync. Their eyes never left each other’s with a genuine smile lighting up both their faces.

As Emma took a moment to glance up at the full moon, she thought about the night. It was as close to perfect as Emma had experienced in a long time – she wouldn’t want to change a thing.

As she looked back at Killian, she thought he deserved to know, “Thank you, Killian.”

“For what, Emma?”

“For making this night one to remember,” she answered as she smiled that smile at him.

“Aye, love. I won’t forget it, either,” he said, returning her smile.

As they continued to dance in silence, Emma thought about the one thing that had been on her mind since she met him: his first love. And now that she had gotten to know him more, she couldn’t fathom how anyone could hurt him, and she made up her mind to tell him so: “Killian? Can I tell you something?”

Killian paused at her question – a million thoughts were racing into his head as to what she wanted to say. However, he chose not to dwell on it and simply nodded in response.

Emma took a deep breath before she began, “Killian, I don’t know what she – your first love – did to you or how she hurt you, and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but whatever it was, you didn’t deserve it. You are loyal, compassionate, devoted and strong. You have such a kind heart underneath those walls around it – you are a good man. And don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

To say Killian was taken aback would be an understatement – he always knew Emma wore her heart on her sleeve, but he was still overwhelmed. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as he managed to answer her, “Thank you, Emma. That means a lot.”

Emma smiled at him before she glanced at the pocket watch hanging from his vest.

Emma stilled in place and put her arms at her sides as she said, “I really should get back to the lake. It’s nearly midnight,” though she really didn’t want to leave.

It was clear that Killian didn’t want her to go either as he held her gaze, and before Emma even knew what was happening, he planted his lips on hers in a spontaneous, heat-of-the-moment kiss. It was passionate. Without realizing it, Emma gripped the collar of his coat as if her life depended on it. She felt his grip tighten around her waist as his free hand moved to tangle in her blonde curls.

When they pulled away, Emma breathed out, “Killian, that was…”

“Way too forward of me, Emma. It was a one-time thing that won’t happen again,” Killian cut her off. He then turned and walked away.

When he did, Emma looked down and brought her fingers to her lips. She then raised her head back up and sighed. She was in deeper than she realized. She knew she had been attracted to him from the beginning; she had known that she felt something for him, but now she saw how it was something more. The more she thought about everything she had felt tonight and everything that had happened – especially that kiss – the more the realization hit her: she was falling in love with Killian.


	9. And Still So Far

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We’re so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this one’s not pretend_

_Let’s go on dreaming though we know we are_

_So close, so close…_

_And still so far_

_-So Close (from Disney’s Enchanted), Jon_ _McLaughlin_

Killian sighed against the railing of the ship. He had spent the day preparing the Jewel to leave Seabrooke. Truthfully, he was thankful for something to keep him occupied. However, as soon as he took a break – like he was now – the only thing filling his head was the princess. He thought about how it felt to have her in his arms, and the way her lips felt on his. He tried to convince himself that the kiss – the one _he_ had initiated – didn’t mean anything. He had just been caught up in the moment, and that was all. Maybe if he kept telling himself that, he would eventually believe it.

Killian was pulled out of his thoughts when Liam came over to him and told him, “Killian, I need you to go inform Princess Emma that we will be setting sail the day after tomorrow so that she’ll be sure to be ready.”

Killian knew that was a bad idea – whatever he had been trying to convince himself about that kiss would surely fail as soon as he laid eyes on Emma. However, he hadn’t told his overprotective brother what had happened, and he didn’t want to have that conversation now, so he simply nodded.

 

When Killian arrived at the castle, he couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved when he was greeted by Ariel.

“Hello, Lieutenant Jones. What can I do for you?”

“Well, Your Majesty, I was hoping you could deliver a message to the princess,” Killian replied.

“She’s upstairs in her room. You could tell her yourself,” Ariel said with a smile.

“The crew is busy preparing the ship to leave, and I’m needed back. We’re leaving the day after tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could relay that to Princess Emma,” Killian said.

“Of course I will, Lieutenant,” Ariel answered. Killian nodded before he bowed and made his exit.

 

When Ariel made her way upstairs and walked through Emma’s open door, she asked, “Did something happen between you and Lieutenant Jones last night?” – completely forgoing Killian’s message.

Emma, who thought the question was a little out of the blue, questioned, “Why would you ask?”

“Well, he was just here, and he acted like he really didn’t want to see you. Not to mention he was referring to you as ‘Princess’,” Ariel replied.

Emma sighed from her seat on the bed as she considered Ariel’s words. Emma had been unsuccessful when she had gone to the ship earlier to talk to Killian. Part of her thought he had simply been busy, but now her suspicions had been confirmed. Killian was avoiding her because of that kiss. Despite what he had told her about it being a “one-time thing,” he felt something. He knew he had real feelings for her, and it scared him.

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Ariel: “Earth to Emma.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. What was your question?” Emma answered.

“So, something did happen between you two,” Ariel said with a knowing look.

“Well, he kissed me,” Emma answered shyly. The princess could practically see Ariel’s excitement, so she continued, “And that’s why he’s avoiding me.”

Ariel’s face turned into an expression of confusion as she asked, “Emma, I saw how he was when you two were together last night – he feels the same way you do about him. Wouldn’t the kiss only confirm that? And wouldn’t it be a good thing?”

Emma once again sighed – Ariel was right, but there was no way the part mermaid would understand without knowing what Killian had been through.

But it wasn’t Emma’s place to tell her, so she simply replied, “It’s complicated.”

Ariel hugged her goddaughter as a response before she stood back up and said, “Well, I should go – I have things to do, and you have to pack. The navy’s leaving the day after tomorrow.”

Emma nodded before Ariel left the room. Emma knew she should pack, but she kept thinking about Killian. While her head was telling her they both needed space to figure this out, her heart wanted to reach out to him and reassure him. She knew he hadn’t gotten this close to anyone since his first love, and it was the same for her with Neal. She didn’t know how the rest of his wall would come down.

What she did know is that she would drive herself crazy if she stayed cooped up in the castle, so she decided to go horseback riding. Perhaps it would help her gain some clarity. With that thought in mind, she made her way downstairs.

LDLDLDLDLD

Killian had his back up against a tree as he stared up at the blue sky. He had decided to delay going back to the ship – at least for a little while. He still didn’t know what to do about Emma. As much as he tried to convince himself the kiss didn’t mean anything, it was pointless. He now knew he had feelings for her, but he was trying to figure out exactly where his head and heart were. He didn’t even know how to act on his feelings – or even if he should. He had gotten so used to being let down by everyone that he simply stopped letting anyone in – especially after Milah. He hadn’t felt this way about anyone since her, and he had told himself that he would never fall for anyone again. But the princess that was every bit as beautiful as she was headstrong and stubborn had somehow snuck her way into his heart. As much as he believed that he could trust Emma, the thought of bringing down his wall for her – more than he already had – terrified him. Killian took off his hat and ran one of his hands through his hair as he sighed.

As he got up to head back to the ship, he thought he heard a galloping horse. When he turned around, he saw Emma riding through one of the fields. Clearly, she didn’t see him because she never slowed down. Killian surmised that the princess was determined about something, and he couldn’t help but wonder if it had anything to do with him. He knew he had caught her off guard by kissing her so suddenly and so passionately, and he supposed she needed to clear her head as well. Killian stared after her until she disappeared into another section of woods before he began walking back toward the ship.

 

When Killian returned to the ship and stepped into his quarters, he was a bit startled by his brother sitting at the desk.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you, brother, but I’m worried about you,” Liam said.

“There’s nothing to concern yourself with, Liam. I’m fine,” Killian replied.

Unfortunately, his older brother was one of the few people who could read him really well, and he said, “No, you’re not, Killian. I know it didn’t take you over an hour to deliver that message to the princess, and I couldn’t help but notice how you’ve seemed distracted all day.”

“It’s nothing,” Killian answered.

“Nothing with you usually means something, little brother. I hope you know you can tell me anything,” Liam told him.

Killian sighed as he sank down on the bed. While he knew that was true, Killian was still a bit hesitant. Though Liam hadn’t mentioned it since the day Killian saved Emma from drowning, Killian knew his older brother wasn’t exactly keen on Killian spending a lot of the time with the princess – Liam didn’t want his little brother getting hurt again. That was precisely the reason Killian hadn’t told Liam what happened, but that was proving to be rather difficult, especially when Killian heard Liam’s intuitive observation:

“It has something to do with the princess, doesn’t it? I couldn’t help but notice how your attention was only on her last night.”

Killian narrowed his eyes at Liam as he thought, “ _Bloody hell.”_

His older brother had figured out that much, and Killian supposed he owed him an answer.

“Well, I…uh…um…kissed her,” Killian stammered out.

Liam could tell his little brother was wrestling with this, so he chose to delay being the overprotective brother and simply asked, “Why did you kiss her?”

Killian buried his face in his hands – of course Liam would ask the one question that Killian didn’t have a straight answer for. As he raised his head back up, he sighed as he replied, “I…don’t know. I suppose I was just wrapped up in the ball and the night.”

Liam narrowed his eyes at Killian as he said, “If that was all it was, it wouldn’t be driving you crazy, little brother.”

Killian wasn’t exactly sure what came over him – his best guess was hearing a confirmation of his feelings for Emma out loud – that made him reply, “Well, that’s all it can be,” before he got up and stormed back above deck.

LDLDLDLDLD

When a breathless Emma returned to the castle after her ride, Ariel happened to be walking through the foyer.

The queen questioned, “Have you been riding? I thought you were packing.”

“I just needed some air,” Emma replied – hoping Ariel would leave it at that.

Unfortunately, Ariel could see right through her, and she said, “Emma, I can tell that something is on your mind. I understand if you’d rather not talk about it, but you have seemed a bit out of sorts today.”

Emma took a few minutes to catch her breath before she moved to sit in one of the chairs by the staircase. She _was_ out of sorts – she could just feel the goosebumps erupting on her skin and her heartbeat quicken every time she thought of _that_ kiss. What’s more was the revelation that came along with it – she never thought she could fall this hard and feel this deeply about anyone after Neal.

As Emma pulled herself from her thoughts and looked up at Ariel, the blonde answered, “That tends to be the case when someone is falling in love,” a smile lighting up her features.

Ariel’s face lit up with excitement the same way it had this morning as she gave her goddaughter her hug. “I’m so happy for you, Emma,” Ariel said.

“Don’t get too excited. I haven’t even told him yet,” Emma told her – her smile fading.

“Why?” Ariel questioned.

“It’s like I told you this morning – it’s complicated,” Emma answered.

“More complicated than being from two different worlds – literally?” Ariel pointed out. When Emma didn’t reply, Ariel continued, “Look, Emma, I may not know what exactly makes this complicated, but I do understand what it’s like. I’m a mermaid, and I fell in love with a human – that’s not exactly supposed to happen. You know everything I went through to try to be with Eric – making a deal with Ursula, losing my voice, Eric almost marrying someone else. The only thing that saved me was Poseidon.”

Emma couldn’t deny Ariel’s point. The mermaid had to track down the god of the sea to tell him the whereabouts of his long-lost daughter, and Ariel hoped that Ursula would forgive her father for taking her singing voice.

The princess then said, “Who knew that you and Ursula would have something in common in the form of strict fathers and would actually understand one another?” This made both women laugh before Emma said, “I know you’re right. I’ve been thinking about this all day, and I do need to talk to him.”

“Good,” Ariel replied.

Just as Emma got up to head toward the docks – hopefully, Emma could actually talk to him this time – she didn’t miss Ariel’s slightly mischievous smirk.

So, she questioned, “What?”

“Well, I was thinking that must have been some kiss – the day before the ball, you weren’t even entirely sure what your feelings were,” Ariel answered – the smirk changing into a smile.

There was quite a bit more to the story than just that, but Emma simply answered, “Let’s just say that _I_ was the one whose breath got taken away.” And with that, Emma headed out the door.

 

By the time Emma arrived at the docks, her nerves had caught up with her. What’s worse was that she didn’t see Killian when she stepped onto the Jewel of the Realm. She did, however, see his brother – and she hoped and prayed that Liam would tell her where Killian was.

When she approached the captain, he said, “Good afternoon, Your Highness. What can I do for you?”

“I was actually hoping you could tell me where Killian is?” Emma answered sheepishly.

Liam debated her request. After his outburst earlier, Killian had apologized, and Liam suggested he take a walk along the beach to clear his head. At first, Killian wasn’t sure how much good it would do, but after he thought about it, he took his older brother’s advice.

Liam’s decision was made for him when Emma pleaded, “Please, Liam? I really care about him, and I know he’s wrestling with something. And I need to talk to him about it.”

Liam sighed as he told her Killian had gone down to the beach. Emma thanked him before she rushed off.

LDLDLDLDLD

Killian got up from his place on the end of the dock and began walking down the wooden pier when he spied blonde curls. Killian only sighed – he supposed that he had known he wouldn’t be able to avoid her forever.

As she made her way over to him, he said, “Hello, Princess.”

“Hey, Killian. I was hoping we could talk?” Emma suggested – not wanting to beat around the bush.

“About what, Your Highness?” Killian asked.

Emma took a breath and considered her words before she said, “Look, Killian, I know that this…whatever this is between us… scares you, but you can trust me.”

Killian only searched her eyes before he gathered up every bit of the courage he had to answer, “I do trust you, Emma.”

“Then what is it?” Emma questioned.

Killian only ran his hand through his hair – he didn’t know how to answer her. When she reached out to squeeze his hand in reassurance, he had the urge to do what he had gotten good at – running. If he kept running from his feelings, he wouldn’t have to deal with them.

And when Emma mentioned the kiss, he did exactly that: “It was just a kiss, Emma,” as he let go of her hand.

“Killian, you and I both know it was more than that,” Emma told him.

Killian knew she was right, but he was still so afraid, so he said, “Emma, I don’t know if I can take that chance.”

Before Emma could reply, he was walking away from her – _again._ Emma’s heart sank. Her hope was fading with each step Killian took. Emma’s mind wandered to the night before – it had been absolutely amazing. Being with him felt so good and so right – they had laughed and talked for hours. And yet today, everything was different. It was as if her and Killian were on two different planets.

Just when she thought she couldn’t feel any worse, she saw Liam making his way over to her. If the look on his face was any indication, he wasn’t going to be quite as helpful as before.

“Can we talk, Your Highness?” he questioned.

“Of course,” Emma replied with a smile – though she had a feeling she was about to receive the overprotective older brother talk.

Liam took a breath before he began, “You may have to excuse me, Princess, but I have to protect my brother. I… can see that you have feelings for him – I’ve seen the way you look at him. I know that he kissed you, and now he’s scared because he knows he has feelings for you as well. I won’t have him getting hurt again.”

“I understand where he’s coming from – I would never hurt him,” Emma said – praying that Liam would listen.

“I’m sure that Milah promised him the same thing before she left him in jail to take sole responsibility for their crimes,” Liam pointed out.

Emma stilled a moment – it all made sense now. Milah was his first love, and that’s how he was hurt – Killian had been betrayed, and he didn’t want to take the chance that it would happen again.

Emma took a breath before she refuted, “He didn’t deserve that – he didn’t deserve anything that has happened to him. I told you I understand what it’s like to feel hurt – to be abandoned, and I do. That’s why I would do everything in my power to make sure _I_ never hurt him. I care about him way too much to do that to him.”

“That may be, Your Highness, but the fact is that Killian isn’t sure he can open himself up to you completely – perhaps you should think about what it is that will be best for him, as opposed to only thinking about what you want,” Liam replied before he made his way back to the ship.

As Emma turned to make her way back to the lake in order to beat the setting sun, she pondered her conversation with both Killian and Liam. Emma believed she was doing what was best for Killian – giving him a chance to be loved without the fear of being hurt or abandoned and opening himself up to feel the love that he deserved – to feel like he belonged. Was she wrong? Emma shook her head – she was trying with everything she had in her to hold onto the hope that her parents had instilled in her, but she wasn’t sure it would be enough this time.


	10. Until I Met You

Emma and Ariel were packing the princess’ bags in silence.

When they were finished, Emma said, “Well, that’s everything.”

She hadn’t given Ariel the details about what had happened with Killian, but based on Emma’s quiet mood, the queen could tell it hadn’t gone well.

Ariel then quietly said, “I’m sorry things didn’t go as you had hoped with Lieutenant Jones, Emma.”

“It’s alright. Killian’s reaction didn’t exactly surprise me,” Emma began – after she thought for a moment, she continued, “But he still doesn’t really know how deep my feelings for him actually are,” as she sighed and sat on the bed.

After a moment, Ariel spoke up, “Which is why you can’t give up,” as she sat down beside Emma.

Emma faced her godmother as she said, “I’m not giving up. I just…don’t know what to do next.” Ariel smiled at Emma before she got up to leave the room as she said, “Well, I know you’ll figure it out. You just have to have hope.” Emma only smiled in response.

When Ariel was gone, Emma went over to the vanity and grabbed the letter from her parents. It contained instructions from the Blue Fairy about how to draw the enchantment from the lake to make the trip home. To Emma’s relief, the Blue Fairy had anticipated the fact that the princess wouldn’t have time to perform the necessary spell the morning of the trip back. So, the fairy also included a guide for Emma to retain enough magic in the pendant for the voyage back to Misthaven as well as the night before the journey. Emma folded the letter and held it tightly in her hand as she walked through the door and down the stairs to make her way to the lake.

 

As Emma traipsed through the forest, she thought of all of the times she and Killian had walked through these trees. So much had happened between them in the past month and a half. She was still trying to wrap her head around it – despite the fact that she got next to zero sleep the night before thinking about just that. When she stopped to focus on the reason she had come out here in the first place, she realized she was at the lake.

She walked over to the pair of rocks that sat at the edge of the lake in order to perform the necessary spell. She unfolded the paper in her hand, and focused on the words on the page – ingraining them in her memory. When she was ready, she placed her hands out in front of her, and focused on the task ahead of her – which was difficult to say the least. However, Emma managed to clear her head of distractions and recited the spell.

She watched as the pendant – the one she had tossed in the water her first night here – rose from beneath the crystal clear lake and became engulfed with a white light. The lake itself was glowing with the enchantment. Once the light and the glow had faded, Emma was able to transport the necklace the short distance into her hand. She then slipped the crystal around her neck. As she raised her head back up, she caught sight of the field of wildflowers between the trees.

Yet, Emma’s mind didn’t have a chance to wander to Killian before she felt drops of rain. Within minutes, she was caught in a downpour.

“Really?” Emma said as she covered her head with the hood that was on her cloak. She decided to wait out the storm in a cave that she knew about that was in the woods to the right of the lake.

Before she could even make it out of the clearing, though, she heard a familiar male voice calling her name. She turned to see Killian walking toward her. The princess, however, didn’t give him chance to talk as she said, “Let’s get out of this rain.”

The lieutenant nodded as he followed her toward the cave. When they arrived and walked inside the cave – which was a bit smaller than Emma had remembered – she asked, “Were you looking for me?” as she turned to face Killian.

“Aye, love. I came to retrieve your bags for the journey back tomorrow – we’re leaving first thing, and I knew I needed to ask you first,” he answered.

It wasn’t that Emma didn’t want to see him, but it seemed a bit unnecessary for him to walk all the way out here, so she said, “You could have just cleared it with Ariel.”

“She and King Eric had an errand to run and weren’t available at the castle,” Killian explained.

“You could have left a note,” Emma pointed out. She sensed there was more to his coming out here when he began scratching behind his ear.

He sighed as he admitted, “The truth is that I actually wanted to see you, Emma.”

“Why?” Emma asked.

“I wanted to apologize,” Killian replied.

“ _What on earth does he have to apologize for?”_ Emma thought, but she simply asked, “For what, Killian?”

“I didn’t handle things the best yesterday, and I just kind of stormed off. I’m sorry for that,” Killian told her.

Emma began, “It’s alright, Killian. I understand why you did,” before a smile erupted on her face as she continued, “Besides, it’s not exactly the first time you’ve done that.”

Killian smiled sheepishly as he said, “I suppose you’re right, love. I guess it’s a bit of a habit.” After a moment of silence, he returned her teasing, “Just like I seem to always find myself soaking wet when you’re around.”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh before she said, “Well, I am part swan. So, it kind of comes with the territory.”

It was then that they both started laughing. Once they stopped, Killian said, “This storm should pass over soon.”

Emma gave him a confused expression as she asked, “How would you know that?”

“I’ve spent more than my fair share on a ship, love. I’m in the navy, and before that, I was a pirate. One of the first things I learned was how to watch the sky in order to navigate a vessel,” Killian explained.

Emma nodded as a response before she questioned, “Did Liam or Milah teach you that?” – not fully realizing what she said.

It was Killian this time with the confused expression as he asked, “How do you know about Milah? I never told you.”

Emma’s eyes widened at his question – she expected him to be angry, but he instead just gazed at her with a question in his eyes.

“Oh, um… Liam told me,” Emma began, but she knew he would need more explanation, so she continued, “He basically went overprotective brother on me after you left.”

Killian sighed as he said, “I was afraid of that.”

Emma didn’t respond immediately – while Liam’s disapproval got to her, she really wasn’t surprised. And she could see where he was coming from, which is why she replied, “It’s really okay. He’s only trying to protect you.” She then reached out and squeezed his hand.

Emma expected him to let go, but he didn’t as he asked, “What did he say? About Milah, I mean.”

“That she left you in jail to take the fall for both of your crimes,” Emma answered.

Killian let out a breath as he said, “Yeah, we had stolen some jewels and gold from a merchant ship that had made port during the night and had gotten caught. Someone had to pay for it, and it wasn’t going to be her.”

Emma had known part of this, but there was something that didn’t quite make sense: “Where was the rest of the crew?”

“Milah hadn’t planned on pillaging and plundering that night, so she told them they could go to the tavern,” Killian answered.

At first, Emma was confused, but then it dawned on her, “Wait. Was she the captain?”

“Aye, that she was,” Killian answered.

Emma only nodded in response. She then considered her words before she said, “At the risk of repeating myself, she shouldn’t have left you in there to take all the blame – I still don’t think you deserved it.”

“Thank you, Emma. For being so understanding.”

“Of course, Killian. Now I can truly see why you walked away after you kissed me,” Emma said – and immediately wished she hadn’t. She seemed to be in a habit of thinking before she spoke today. She let go of Killian’s hand, and buried her face in both of hers.

To her surprise, she felt Killian’s hands rest on her arms as an encouragement for her to look up. When she did, he told her, “It’s alright, Emma. You didn’t say anything wrong. I know I can’t keep pretending that kiss didn’t mean anything. I walked away because I was scared… and I still am. I just need to figure out my feelings, and I’m sure you do, as well, love.”

While Emma smiled back at him for the hope he had given her, she was still at a loss. Her feelings were figured out. In fact, just gazing into those blue eyes that were full of trust and seeing his smile - as well as having him open up about Milah - made her fall in love with him even more. Before she could even manage to reply, he noticed the rain had stopped.

“Perhaps I could escort you back to the castle and get your bags, love,” he told her.

Emma offered a smile as she said, “Of course, Killian.”

 

As they walked back in silence, Emma thought about that day they had spent together. Not only had he physically taken a leap down the waterfall, but he had also opened up to her. And just now, he was letting her in even more – he had told her about Milah, and admitted that he felt something for her. While part of her was afraid of pushing him too hard, she believed he deserved to know exactly where she stood. As they arrived at the castle and made their way up the stairs, she tried to calm her rising nerves and made the decision to take her own leap of faith.

When they made it to her room and Killian grabbed her bags, he asked, “Is this everything, Emma?”

She nodded as a response. As he turned to leave, she placed a hand on his arm and said, “Wait, Killian.”

As he turned back to face her, he could tell she was nervous.

He placed her bags on the floor as he questioned, “Is everything alright, Emma?”

The princess could see that she was worrying him and tried to reassure him, “Of course it is, Killian,” she began as she smiled at him. She then took a deep breath and considered what she should say before she continued, “There’s just something I wanted to tell you.”

“And what’s that, Emma?” he asked.

“Killian, I know that you need time to figure out exactly how you feel about me. And I completely understand that. But I thought that you deserved to know that I already know how I feel about you,” Emma said.

She could see a light blush was making its way on his face as he shyly asked, “You do?”

Emma nodded as she admitted, “I haven’t been able to fall in love again after Neal. I honestly believed I would never find someone else. That is… until I met you.” Emma only thought the lieutenant had been blushing before. As he took a deep breath, Emma expected him to do just about anything other than what he actually did.

He brought those blue eyes up to hers and took her hands in his. As he squeezed them in reassurance, he said, “Be patient, love.” He then leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her cheek before he pulled away and genuinely smiled at her. He then turned away from her as he picked up her bags and headed down the stairs.

 

As Emma turned and headed toward the bed, she thought about how patience was something she hadn’t quite figured out completely. But for Killian, she knew she would happily wait a lifetime. With that in mind, she couldn’t fight the ear to ear smile that made its way on her face just as Ariel walked in.

“I just saw Lieutenant Jones leave – I take it things went better this time,” the queen said with a knowing smile.

“Yeah, they did,” Emma answered.

“That’s great, Emma. So, there’s hope for your curse, after all,” Ariel told her.

Emma only stared at her with a confused expression before she asked, “What does this have to do with my curse?”

Ariel’s eyes widened at how oblivious Emma was being before she excitedly pointed out, “Emma, your birthday is a couple weeks away – you and the lieutenant will be able to break the curse.” Ariel became increasingly confused when she saw panic rising on Emma’s face, so the part mermaid questioned, “Emma? What’s wrong?”

Emma buried her face in her hands before she looked up to answer Ariel, “I did tell Killian that I was falling in love with him, and while he admitted that he feels something for me, he still needs time to figure out exactly what that is.”

“And you want to give him the time that he needs, even if it means you’ll have to face Rumplestiltskin,” Ariel supplied.

Emma nodded, and Ariel instantly felt terrible. Emma had been so happy, and now she was stressing over her curse and Rumplestiltskin. Ariel gave her goddaughter a sympathetic look before she gave her a hug. The queen then exited Emma’s room and left the princess with her thoughts.

Emma had grown so tired of trying to come up with a way to stop Rumplestiltskin those two weeks after she sent her letter that she eventually quit trying and put her focus elsewhere. The thought of Killian being the one to help break her curse had crossed her mind a few times, but she didn’t let herself dwell on it for too long – she didn’t want to get her hopes up. And if she was really honest with herself, the thought of having a second chance at _true love_ overwhelmed her. It was for these reasons – as well as how Emma felt when she was with him – that the curse was the farthest thing from her mind when she spent time with Killian.

However, now that she thought about it, there was a real chance that Killian could be the one to break her curse. He was the one she had been waiting for all this time. However, she cared about him way too much to put that kind of pressure on him.

She took a deep breath as she thought about how she was really in the same position she was when she made the decision to come to Seabrooke. The difference was that she had even more reason to break this curse. She had no idea how much her life would change when she met a certain blue eyed, dark haired lieutenant, but now she would do everything she could to make sure she wouldn’t lose him.


	11. The Tables Have Turned

Since the weather was calm, and the Jewel of the Realm was the fastest ship in all the realms, the trip back to Misthaven only took ten days. However, it felt much longer to a certain princess. Though Emma hated the idea of staying secluded in her cabin, it was the only solution she could come up with to avoid Killian. As well as he was able to read her, he would surely figure out something was wrong, and she wouldn’t have any choice but to tell him what it was – he would know if she wasn’t giving him the whole truth. She still refused to risk pushing him away by putting the pressure of breaking the curse on him. She knew just what it had taken for them to get to where they are – especially for Killian, and she wasn’t about to jeopardize it.

However, another part of Emma was on the opposite end of the spectrum. As much as she knew facing Killian was a bad idea, she wanted to tell him what was going on if nothing more than for his peace of mind. She knew he had to be confused – less than two weeks ago, she had told him she was falling in love with him, and now she was avoiding him. She had no clue what she was supposed to do. It was easy for her to say she would deal with him after the curse was broken, but she wasn’t sure she could make it that long – not only for his sake, but because of her feelings as well.

Emma had been wrestling with this for the last ten days, and she was still no closer to a solution than when they had left Seabrooke.

A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts. When she got up from her place staring out a circular window to go open the door, she was met with Killian standing in front of her.

She tried to focus on anything other than those blue eyes as he said, “We’re about to make port, Emma.”

“Thank you, Killian,” Emma told him before she turned back toward her cabin to get her bags, but Killian stopped her.

“Let me do that, Your Highness,” he said, and Emma couldn’t help but see his slightly teasing smile.

 

By the time he took her bags, and they made their way on deck, Emma could see her parents’ castle. She, Killian, and Liam exited the ship and made their way toward the palace in silence. When they arrived, Emma was greeted by the smiling faces of her parents, and she wrapped them both in a big hug. When she pulled away, she didn’t miss the brief look of concern on their faces before they turned their attention to the naval officers with her.

“Lieutenant Jones, Princess Emma will show you to her room so you can drop off her bags. But don’t take too long. I need to see you and Captain Jones in the throne room for a report,” Charming said.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Killian replied before he looked over at Emma – who quickly turned away from him to begin walking toward the stairs.

When they arrived at Emma’s room, and Killian set down her bags, she said, “Thank you, Killian.”

“Of course, Emma,” Killian replied.

As Emma turned toward her door to leave, Killian grabbed her arm. Emma closed her eyes and sighed as she thought, “ _Here it comes.”_

As she turned around to face him, he asked, “Emma, why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you, Killian,” Emma answered simply.

“All due respect, Emma, but yes, you are. I should know – I did it to you enough times.”

“It’s nothing,” Emma said.

“Then why did you stay cooped up in your cabin most of the time on the way back here, and why can’t you look me in the eye?” Killian asked.

Emma once again sighed as she changed the subject, “We really should get to the throne room. My parents are expecting us.”

As much as Killian wanted to get to the bottom of this, he knew the princess was right. He let go of her arm, and followed her downstairs and into the throne room.

 

Once they were through discussing business – with Killian and Emma trying to focus on the task at hand and not each other – Charming said, “I wanted to thank you for allowing my daughter to accompany you at such short notice, and for keeping a check on her during her stay.” Emma couldn’t help but roll her eyes on that last part, and it took everything Killian had in him to keep a straight face.

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Liam began before he asked, “Will that be all?” Charming nodded before both men bowed and made their exit.

Emma couldn’t help but stare after Killian as he left. When they were gone, Emma got up and said, “I’m going to go unpack.”

When she had exited the room, Snow and Charming gave each other a knowing look, and Charming said, “She has to be upset that the potion wasn’t in Seabrooke.”

While Snow knew her husband was right, her mother’s intuition told her there was something else going on – something to do with a certain naval officer. So, she rose from her throne, and said, “I’m going to go make sure she’s alright.”

Charming squeezed his wife’s hand before she turned and exited the room and made her way up the stairs.

 

When she arrived and made her way through Emma’s open door, Snow asked, “Need some help, sweetheart?”

“Sure, Mom,” Emma replied.

As Snow began hanging dresses, as well as watching her daughter, she finally asked, “Is everything okay?”

Emma didn’t look up as she thought about what she should say. The truth was that she was far from okay. Besides the inner conflict she was having over Killian, it had just sunk in that within the next four days, she would have to face Rumplestiltskin. She just wanted all of this to be over.

However, she simply answered, “I’m fine, Mom.”

After a silence that Emma knew was her mother’s contemplation, Snow said, “I know you, Emma. I know something is going on – something besides the curse.”

Emma really wasn’t surprised that Snow had figured it out – she was terrible at being subtle when a certain lieutenant was around. While Emma was getting more anxious by the minute to tell Snow everything, Emma knew how her mother would react, and she didn’t feel like explaining why he couldn’t break the curse, so she replied, “I’m not sure I want to talk about it.”

Snow nodded and gave Emma an understanding look before she hugged her and said, “You know I’m here when you do want to talk about it.” They pulled away, and Snow began to leave. However, she stopped when Emma said, “Wait, Mom,” though the princess wasn’t entirely sure what made her change her mind.

When Snow made her way to sit on Emma’s bed, she motioned for her daughter to join her.

When Emma did, she said, “It is about the curse, but it’s also about Lieutenant Jones.”

Snow only gave her daughter a knowing look as she said, “Emma, I heard you refer to him by his first name when I came to see you at the ball. You don’t have to pretend otherwise.”

Emma let out a breath as she said, “Ok, Killian and I did spend quite a bit of time together while I was in Seabrooke. And it had nothing to do with the fact that Dad wanted him to keep a check on me.”

Snow considered her daughter’s words before she finally said, “Emma, I’m just going to come out and say this. I know you haven’t been able to fall in love again since Neal, but I saw the longing look you were casting at Lieutenant Jones as he was leaving the throne room. You’ve fallen in love with him, haven’t you?”

Despite the fact that Emma had been avoiding him the past ten days, the princess realized that she had gone from “falling” to “fallen” when she heard it asked out loud, and she might as well say so, “Yes, Mom. I have fallen for him.”

Snow expected her daughter to be overjoyed, but there was more to this story, so she supplied, “But he doesn’t know about your curse.”

“Actually, he does. Even if he didn’t happen to see me transform one morning, I probably would have told him anyway,” Emma admitted.

“So, what’s the problem?” Snow questioned.

Emma knew her parents knew some of Killian’s past because they were the ones who allowed him to get into the navy despite his history, so she answered, “It took Killian a while to open up and trust me. He needs time to figure out his feelings, and I can’t risk that by pressuring him with this curse. I care about him way too much.”

Snow peered at her daughter for a moment before something occurred to her. She asked, “Does he know that your birthday is only few days away?”

Emma stilled at her mother’s question. The princess assumed that Killian did, but she wasn’t entirely sure. It hadn’t really come up since Emma had told Killian about her curse, and she had been practically ignoring him lately – which in hindsight wasn’t the best solution to her problems. This was even more true since Emma now knew that Killian had figured out that something was up with her. However, the princess still wasn't sure what she would even say if she did talk to him, so she just chose not to focus too much on it for now.

Thankfully, Emma hadn’t been lost in her thoughts long enough for her mother to catch on, so the princess answered, “Yeah, he does.”

Snow gave her daughter another look of understanding before she pulled her in for a second hug and said, “I wish you didn’t have to deal with this curse at all, sweetheart, but everything – including the lieutenant – will work out. I promise.”

As Emma pulled away, she was clinging to that promise. It would be the only thing to keep her from completely falling apart.

LDLDLDLDLD

Killian went back to work as usual on the Jewel of the Realm. Unfortunately, his mind and his heart were with the princess. Something was bothering her, and he couldn’t stand the thought of her hurting. He tried to stay focused on work, but he knew the distractions had caught up with him when he saw his brother making his way over to him.

“Go see Princess Emma, Killian,” Liam said.

“I thought you didn’t want me spending time with her,” Killian pointed out.

“You haven’t listened so far. Why start now?” Liam said. He sounded frustrated, but Killian saw a small teasing smile on his brother’s face. Liam then continued, “I’m still worried about you getting hurt, but I can see that you need to talk to her – you won’t be able to concentrate until you do. And… I also know that you have real feelings for her – you’re falling for her. So, just go talk to her, little brother.”

“That’s younger brother. And thank you, Liam. For understanding,” Killian replied. Liam nodded before he watched Killian exit the ship.

 

When Killian arrived at the palace, he was met with Queen Snow.

“Hello, Lieutenant. Did Captain Jones send you with some news from the navy?” she questioned. Killian couldn’t help but reach up and scratch behind his ear as he shyly answered, “Actually, Your Majesty, this is more of a personal nature – I was hoping you could tell me where Emma is.”

Snow saw him tense up when he realized he had used her given name, so she gave him a knowing smile as she replied, “It’s alright, Lieutenant. She told me about you two.”

“She did?” Killian asked nervously.

“Yes – although I did already figure it out. You probably know that Emma isn’t very good at hiding how she feels.”

Killian – who felt more relaxed – smiled as he began, “Yeah – she always wears her heart on her sleeve,” before he took a breath to continue, “Which is why I’m not sure why she’s avoiding me. I know something is troubling her, and I wanted to make sure she’s alright.”

Snow could see the concern written on his face as well as in his eyes, so she told him, “Part of it has to do with you, actually. She doesn’t want to pressure you to break her curse, and she’s worried about getting the potion back from Rumplestiltskin.”

Killian paused a moment to take in the queen’s words before he observed, “I thought she had until her 28th birthday to break the curse.”

“Her birthday is in a few days,” Snow replied a little confusedly. When Killian’s eyes widened in panic, Snow came to an understanding: “You didn’t know her birthday was coming up so soon.” Killian only shook his head in response before Snow said, “She went out riding earlier. She should be back any minute now – you can wait for her at the stables.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Killian said before quickly bowing and rushing out the door.

 

When Killian arrived at the stables, Emma was heading back toward the castle. As soon as she saw him, she averted her eyes from him and began walking as quickly as she could back to the palace. Killian, however, caught up with her and grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.

“Emma, you can’t run from me forever,” he said.

“I’m not running, Killian. I just can’t tell you what’s going on,” Emma said as she snatched her arm away from him and turned to walk away.

“You can’t tell me that you have to steal back the potion from Rumplestiltskin because you don’t think I can help you break the curse,” Killian said, making Emma stop dead in her tracks.

When she turned back to face him, she asked, “How do you know that?”

“I was worried about you, and I went to the castle looking for you, and came across your mother. She assumed you had told me everything,” Killian answered.

Emma only stared at him as she thought about what he had just told her. She let out a breath before she finally answered, “Well, now you know why I didn’t tell you. I know we could break the curse, but…” she trailed off as she saw Killian’s eyes widen. She then asked, “What?”

He questioned nervously, “Are you saying that the feelings we have for each other are true love?”

“I believe they are,” Emma answered.

Killian sighed as he said, “I know that you love me, Emma. But true love is the rarest magic of all. Are you certain?”

Emma knew she had to tell him the truth, even if it meant doing exactly what she wasn’t sure she wanted to. There was no turning back now. The princess let out a breath as she admitted, “Honestly, I wasn’t even sure a couple weeks ago – I wasn’t even thinking about the curse when I was with you. But now that I’ve had time to think about it, I would be willing to stake everything on it.” Killian looked far calmer than Emma had expected him to, but part of her believed it was only a front.

After a few minutes of processing, Killian questioned, “What about your fiancé, Neal?”

“What about him?” Emma questioned back – not sure where he was going with this.

“You told me that he was your true love,” Killian replied.

“Well,” Emma began a bit nervously. Of course she had considered this, but saying it out loud to Killian made goosebumps erupt all over her. She gathered her courage to continue, “You’re my second chance at it.”

All the times Killian had been overwhelmed by Emma’s feelings – or his own – was nothing compared to how he felt now.

Emma could obviously tell this and said, “Look, Killian, I know this is a lot to take in, and I know you probably need even more time to process than you did before, and I want to give it to you. I don’t expect you to try to break this curse – I will face Rumplestiltskin and get that potion back.”

Killian managed to reply, “I’m not sure I’m worth all your patience, love, but thank you. I know you and your family will defeat Rumplestiltskin.” Emma smiled at him in response, but he could tell she was still worried. So, he comforted her by pulling her in for a hug and planting a kiss on her forehead.

As they pulled away, he reached up his hand to stroke her cheek as he said, “Emma, I remember all the times you asked me to trust you. And now I’m asking you to trust me when I tell you that everything will work out – you just have to believe in yourself as much as I do.”

“Thank you, Killian,” Emma began as she smiled that bright smile at him before she continued, “I should get back to the castle.”

They parted ways, and Killian couldn’t help but turn around and watch Emma leave. As he did, he couldn’t help but think that maybe he wouldn’t need nearly as much time to figure out his feelings as she thought. Maybe he could admit that he really was falling in love with her after all.


	12. Best Laid Plans

Emma sighed from her place at the dining room table. Her parents had invited Regina, Cora and Robin Hood over for breakfast to try to formulate a way to get the potion back from Rumplestiltskin. However, it wasn’t going well.

“Regina, do you really think that you, Emma, and your mother can sneak past the Dark One?” Robin asked as he cradled Amelia in one arm and ruffled Roland’s hair with the other one.

“It’s risky, and it’s not going to be easy, but we should be able to,” Cora answered for her daughter.

“I still think it’s far too dangerous,” Snow quipped.

“I have to agree with the queen,” Robin began before turning his attention solely to Regina and saying, “I don’t like the idea of you putting your life on the line.”

Regina gave him an understanding look before she said, “I know. But this is something I have to do.”

After a few moments of silence, Charming piped up, “I’m not thrilled at the idea of putting anyone in danger – especially my daughter – but magic is the best defense against him. It’s the … only option that we have.”

Snow only looked down into her empty cup as Regina muttered, “It’s not the _only_ option.” Snow and Charming both gave her an exasperated expression to which Regina shrugged and said, “What? I’m only pointing out that I don’t see the point in having this conversation when Emma has fallen for Lieutenant Jones.”

At the sound of her name, Emma looked up and asked, “What?” She had stopped listening a while ago.

“It’s nothing,” Snow quickly replied. But Emma knew better, so she said, “I know something is up. Just tell me what it is.”

“Well,” Charming began, considering his words before he continued, “Regina was just pointing out that there is an obvious alternative to facing Rumplestiltskin.”

Emma crossed her arms as she said, “I’ve already explained that to you.”

Regina remarked, “I really don’t see what’s so complicated. You fell for him, and he probably feels the same way. It seems pretty simple to me.”

Snow cast another exasperated look at her friend before she said, “We’re not trying to pressure you, honey, but what Regina is trying to say is that a whole lot of trouble could be saved.”

Clearly, Emma’s patience was wearing thin as she snapped, “Don’t you think I’ve thought of that? Do you honestly think I would even consider facing Rumplestiltskin if I hadn’t thought through all the other options? I know you all think this is so easy, but it just isn’t.” With that, Emma got up from her chair and stormed out of the room.

 

Emma sighed from her place on her bed just as her mother walked through her door.

The princess said, “I’m sorry that I lost it earlier – I should probably apologize to everyone.”

“It’s alright, sweetheart. They understand,” Snow told her. She then thought over her words before she observed, “Emma, why do I get the feeling that putting pressure on Killian is only part of the reason you’re hesitating with you two breaking this curse?”

Emma let out a breath before she admitted, “Pushing him is the majority of it, but it isn’t all of it.”

“Emma, while you are not very subtle about your feelings, I still know you wouldn’t say anything unless you were absolutely sure. And you did tell me that you believe he could break your curse – that would only work if he was your true love,” Snow said.

“I am sure – that’s the problem,” Emma said – eliciting a confused expression from her mother.

So, the queen commented, “I’m not sure I follow, sweetheart.”

“It’s hard to explain – I’m not even sure it makes any sense,” Emma replied.

As Snow moved to sit beside her daughter on the bed, she said, “Just try.”

Emma took a deep breath as she began, “I always wanted what you and Dad have – true love. When I met and fell in love with Neal, I knew I had found it. And then when he died, I thought I had lost my only chance at it – it’s part of the reason I never fell for anyone again. I wanted to, but I never dreamed of having a second chance at something as rare as true love. I guess I kind of gave up,” Emma finished. She had more to say, but that last part was kind of a big admission.

Emma could see that her mother was thinking over her words before she smiled and said, “But then you met the lieutenant.”

“Yes, but even when I did realize I was falling for him, I didn’t even consider that he could be my second chance at true love,” Emma replied.

“How did you realize it?” Snow questioned.

“Ariel pointed it out to me, and I saw that she was right. And while a big part of me was worried about pressuring him, there was this small voice in the back of head that told me _I_ was a bit terrified. And I still am,” Emma said.

“Because it means that what you and Killian share is real – not just something you were hoping for,” Snow supplied.

Emma nodded before she further explained, “And because love was the furthest thing from my mind when I went to Seabrooke. My plan was to get the potion from Ursula – and then from Rumple when I found out he took it. I wasn’t looking – or even expecting – to fall for Killian. But then I did.” The princess took another deep breath as she finished.

Snow smiled at her daughter as she said, “Falling in love isn’t something that anyone plans. And I don’t think you’d be normal if you weren’t a little scared.” The queen then took a breath as she studied her daughter. She then asked carefully, “So, I guess you still need time to think about what to do?”

Emma buried her face in her hands for a long moment before she lifted her head back up and said, “I know time isn’t something that we necessarily have, but I still have some things to consider.”

The queen hugged her daughter before she told her, “You know that your father and I will support you no matter what you decide.” Snow then rose from Emma’s bed and left the room.

LDLDLDLDLD

Though the next couple of days returned to life as normal for the princess, Emma had managed to come up with a solution to the predicament – getting the potion back herself. Regardless of what her mother told her, she knew that her parents – or anyone else – wouldn’t go for this plan. Which was why she wasn’t going to tell them. And while Emma had managed to overcome her fears about Killian being her true love, she still refused to push him. Even though Emma knew facing Rumplestiltskin herself was dangerous and risky, not to mention crazy, it was still better than the plan her family and friends came up with. At least hers didn’t involve endangering so many lives. The princess wasn’t about to stand by and watch the Dark One take someone else that she loved. She could do this.

As she walked toward the throne room – her nerves building with each step that she took – she was coming up with something that she could tell her parents. Once she was in front of the door, she mustered up every bit of courage she had, as well as something she hadn’t used since Wonderland – keeping a straight face while lying. She hated to lie to her parents, but she didn’t know what else to do. Hopefully, she could pull it off.

When she walked through the door, Charming asked, “Something on your mind, Emma?”

“I’m going to go see Killian,” Emma answered.

“So, that’s your decision,” Snow supplied, smiling. Emma returned her smile and nodded.

“We’re both happy for you. Good luck,” Charming said.

“Thank you both,” Emma said before she left the throne room. When she was out of earshot, she let out a breath and said, “They didn’t suspect anything.” She then turned around and headed back toward the main castle door.

 

Even though the trip to Rumplestiltskin’s castle would be quite a trek on foot, she decided to do it anyway – especially since the docks were only five minutes away from the castle. While Emma had a plan in place, she was meticulously going over and over it in her head as she was walking. A little over thirty minutes into her walk, she caught sight of a familiar blue and white uniform. Before she could come up with a way to avoid him, Killian was making his way over to her.

“Hello, Emma. What brings you out here, love?” he asked.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Emma replied – hoping to buy some time.

“I was just taking a walk,” Killian replied.

“Yeah, me too,” Emma said, though she couldn’t exactly look Killian in the eye. She then said, “I should get going,” as she continued to walk toward Rumple’s castle.

“Love, your castle is in the other direction,” Killian pointed out, a confused expression taking over his features.

“What? Oh, yeah,” Emma said.

Killian stared at her for a moment before he asked, “Is everything alright, Emma?”

“Of course it is,” Emma answered.

“Then why do I get the feeling there’s something you’re not telling me?” Killian questioned.

“Ok, fine. I’m going to see Regina. She’s helping me get the potion back from Rumplestiltskin,” Emma lied – hoping Killian wouldn’t see through it. However, there was only a small part of her that actually thought he would believe her. He had caught her off guard, and he would surely see through her.

Unfortunately, he did. “Emma. Just tell me what’s wrong,” Killian said.

Emma sighed as she crossed her arms before she began, “Fine. But you cannot tell _anyone_.” Killian’s expression turned to one of slight panic and confusion, so she continued, “I’m going to Rumplestiltskin’s castle. To get the potion back.”

As soon as she uttered those words, she could see worry taking over every part of Killian. His eyes widened as he said, “You’re going by yourself? And you didn’t say anything to your parents – or anyone else?”

“Yes. But don’t even try…” Emma began, but Killian cut her off.

“Emma, you yourself told me how dangerous he is. Why in the bloody hell are you going against him _alone_?”

“You know why,” Emma replied. Killian thought over her words before he calmly said, “Look, love, I know he’s the reason you lost Neal. But do you really think it’s wise to face him on your own?”

Emma sighed before she said, “Maybe not. But at least this way, no one else will be put in any danger.”

“But _you_ will be in danger,” Killian said quietly, and Emma could see the fear in his eyes. Emma took his hand in one of hers and used her other hand to stroke his cheek as she said, “I promise I’ll be fine, Killian.”

The lieutenant didn’t look convinced, but nevertheless, he said, “Alright, Emma.”

As Emma began to walk away, something crossed her mind. So, she paused and turned to face the lieutenant and said, “And Killian? Please don’t come after me.”

Killian sighed as he nodded, and Emma continued on to Rumplestiltskin’s castle. When she was out of earshot, Killian said, “Just come back to me, Emma. I can’t lose you.”

LDLDLDLDLD

Emma was almost at Rumplestiltskin’s castle when she heard something. Fearing it was the Dark One himself, she readied her hands and shot a wave a magic toward the noise. As soon as she did, the perpetrator – who was unscathed – came out from behind a tree. It was none other than a certain lieutenant.

He said, “It’s only me, love.”

Emma crossed her arms as she said, “Killian? What part of ‘I didn’t want you come’ did you not understand?” – not even trying to hide her frustration.

“I know you didn’t want me to follow you, and I was prepared to let you have your way, but I just couldn’t,” Killian said.

Emma put her hands on her hips and was about to refute when she realized she probably would have done the same thing. It seemed she had met her match when it came to stubbornness.

Emma let out a breath before she said, “Okay, Killian – since you came all the way out here. Just let me make sure the coast is clear. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Killian nodded and leaned against a tree. While he knew this was dangerous – and against his better judgment – all he cared about was helping Emma break this curse. He didn’t care what he would have to face. Just then, he saw blonde curls out of the corner of his eye.

When Emma approached, Killian asked, “You ready, love?”

“Actually, Killian, I was thinking…” Emma began but trailed off.

“What is it, Emma?”

“Look, Killian, I appreciate you coming out here, but I think you should go back,” Emma told him.

“Emma, I’m not letting you face Rumplestiltskin by yourself,” Killian said.

“Don’t fight me on this, Killian. I will be okay. I promise,” Emma said.

The lieutenant took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t help but think that this could only end badly, but he also knew that the princess was more than capable of taking care of herself, so he said, “Alright Emma. I don’t like this, but I know how strong and resourceful you are.”

“Thank you, Killian,” Emma replied before she turned to leave but Killian grabbed her arm.

He then told her, “Just be careful, Emma,” as he held her gaze.

“I will,” Emma replied.

Killian leaned in and softly kissed her forehead before he began heading back toward the docks. Emma watched him leave, and as soon as he was out of sight, a sinister smile overtook her features. In the next instant, she took her hand and engulfed herself in a puff of green smoke to reveal none other than the Wicked Witch Zelena.

“That was easier than I thought,” the witch surmised.

She then saw Emma walking back, and Zelena couldn’t help but see an opportunity to gloat. The princess arrived where she had left Killian and became increasingly confused when she didn’t see him. She looked around the perimeter of where they were at before she started calling his name.

“He won’t hear you,” Emma heard the reply from an eerily familiar voice.

Emma’s eyes widened as she said, “No. It can’t be.” But when she turned around to the voice, her fears were confirmed. “Zelena? How? What? I defeated you. And how do you know someone was out here with me?” Emma asked.

“One question at a time. You only thought you defeated me. I’ve actually been alive all this time – just waiting for the right moment to strike. And as far as your lieutenant goes, he won’t be able to help you,” Zelena answered.

Emma felt her anger flare as she said, “If you did something to him…” but the witch cut her off.

“Please, I had no reason to hurt him. What I did was far worse, actually. You see, I was able to make myself look and sound like you, and I had him eating out of the palm of my hand. He believed every word when I told him he should turn around and go back. I could tell that he really is in love with you – I almost felt bad for tricking him. And now, he’ll have to live with the fact that he couldn’t help you break this curse – forever,” her sinister smile returning.

“No. I will get the potion back from Rumplestiltskin. I will defeat him. And you,” Emma said, with every bit of courage and determination that she had.

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Zelena said before she disappeared in green smoke. Emma knew she didn’t have time to dwell on anything as she saw the sun beginning to drop in the sky, so she charged toward the Dark One’s castle. Now, more than ever, she knew she had to succeed.

LDLDLDLDLD

Killian sighed from his place leaning against one of the wooden posts on the dock. Part of him wished he had insisted on going with Emma to the Dark One’s castle. He couldn’t bear the thought of her being in danger. However, he told himself that she would be alright. It was just as he had told her a few weeks back – if anyone could defeat the Dark One, it would be her. He had to believe that – it was the only thing that was keeping him from being completely and utterly terrified.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw one of the guards from the castle approaching. Killian stood up straight as the guard reached him.

“Lieutenant, Their Majesties need to see you right away. I’m afraid it’s urgent.”

Killian nodded and followed the guard toward the castle. While Killian tried not to worry, his greatest fear was creeping its way into his mind with each step he took toward the throne room. However, he retained his composure as he came in front of the king and queen. Killian bowed just as Charming dismissed the guard as well as all of the others – which only made Killian worry more.

When Killian stood up straight, Charming asked, “Have you seen Emma? She told us she was going to see you, but that was hours ago.”

Killian didn’t answer immediately – praying the king and queen wouldn’t catch on. Emma didn’t want anyone – including her parents – to know of her plans to face Rumplestiltskin alone. He didn’t know if he should break that trust. But on the other hand, he was even more scared of lying to her parents – they were the king and queen for goodness’ sakes. They were the ones who allowed him – a former pirate who had been arrested for stealing – to get into the navy in the first place.

It was obvious he was taking too long to answer, as the queen questioned, “Lieutenant? Are you going to answer us?”

Killian schooled his expression as he made the decision to go with the second option. If his greatest fear of Emma being in trouble became reality, they would be able to help.

He calmed his nerves as he began, “My apologies, Your Majesties. I did see Emma earlier in the woods.” Killian hoped his face wasn’t giving everything away as he continued, “She was on her way to Rumplestiltskin’s castle to retrieve the potion so she can break her curse.”

Snow could see that her husband was trying to calm himself before he commented, but it was unsuccessful.

“You let her go _alone_?” Charming snapped.

“I tried to stop her. She wouldn’t listen,” Killian defended himself – his voice every bit as raised as the king’s.

“You should have tried harder. Do you have any idea how much danger she is in?” Charming said.

“She insisted on doing it by herself. Surely you both know how bloody stubborn she is – when she sets her mind to something, you can’t talk her out of it,” Killian pointed out.

“You still should have done something,” Charming refuted.

Just as he did, all three of them were taken aback by a puff of green smoke. “Don’t blame him, Your Majesty. It’s not his fault I made such a believable likeness of your daughter,” Zelena gloated.

“What are you talking about, witch?” Killian asked through gritted teeth.

“It’s quite simple. When Emma came back from checking if the coast was clear before continuing on to my father’s castle, that was actually me you were talking to.”

Killian eyes widened as it all began to sink in before he said, “She defeated you. How in bloody hell are you alive?”

“Well, it seems your true love isn’t as powerful as everyone thinks she is, including herself,” Zelena replied cockily.

Killian then unsheathed his sword and lunged at the witch as he said, “I’ll stop you.”

But Zelena knocked it from his hand using magic as she replied, “No you won’t. That pointy little sword of yours can harm a mere mortal, but me? You’re out of your depth, Lieutenant.”

Charming then stepped in, “We’ll defeat you and your twisted father. We’ve done it before.”

“Maybe so, but now you’re too late,” Zelena said before she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

Charming, Snow and Killian turned to the window and saw just how low the sun was in the sky. The composure Killian was trying to keep fell away in an instant. The worry was etched all over his face and in his eyes. The only word he could manage to get out was, “No,” before he grabbed his sword and ran toward the door leading into the throne room.

But Charming stopped him, “Lieutenant, I know you’re worried, but you can’t think this is a good idea. You’ve never dealt with Rumplestiltskin before.”

“All I know is that he is out there threatening the woman that I love, and I bloody well need to find a way to save her,” Killian said with a waver in his voice.

Charming took less than thirty seconds to consider the lieutenant’s words before he said, “Take Lucky. He’s our fastest horse – you should be able to make it in time.”

Killian’s only response was bursting through the throne room door and out of the castle – leaving some confused servants in his wake. He ran to the stable and quickly led Lucky out of his stall and tacked him up. When he led him outside, Killian hopped on the horse and began galloping toward the Dark One’s castle.

As Killian rode through the forest, he wished he had a plan to save Emma. She had to make it out of there okay. He wouldn’t let himself entertain the thought that anything less was even was even an option. He took a breath as he repeated the same words he had earlier that day, “I can’t lose you, Emma.”


	13. Tick-Tock

_I can’t fight this feeling anymore_

_I’ve forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It’s time to bring this ship into shore_

_And throw away the oars forever_

_‘Cause I can’t fight this feeling anymore_

_-Can’t Fight This Feeling, REO Speedwagon_

 

“You know, dearie, I have to admit your plan was quite clever. Using your magic to sneak in and plant a magic cuff on me and then steal the potion. But I think there’s something you forgot,” Rumplestiltskin taunted Emma from outside the cell where he had locked her up in his dungeon.

The princess wasn’t in the mood for playing his game, but she asked anyway, “And what’s that?”

Rumple backed away from the cage and gloated, “Why, I’m Rumplestiltskin, of course,” as he made a show of his hands. Emma only glared at him through the bars even though she knew she really couldn’t blame anyone but herself.

She then frustratedly asked, “Are you just going to keep me in here?”

“At least until you transform into a swan. Then you can fly away to live out the rest of your days, dearie – it is your birthday, isn’t it?” Rumple replied.

When Emma didn’t answer, Rumple continued, “It’s too bad that lieutenant never told you that he’s in love with you.”

Emma’s eyes widened as she questioned, “You know about Killian?”

“Of course. Who do you think sent Zelena to trick him?” Rumple replied snarkily.

The realization then hit Emma, “You knew she was alive. You two have been working together.”

“Nothing gets past you, does it, Princess?” Rumple taunted before he said, “it doesn’t matter. No one can save you now – it’s almost sunset.” He then disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

 

Emma sighed as she sat down on a wooden stool in the cell. She really wished she would have succeeded. All she thought about was the impact this would have on her parents. Her friends. Killian. The future she had been wishing for with him was gone. All her hope for a normal life was gone.

Just as she buried her face in her hands, she heard something. Thinking it was Rumplestiltskin ready to taunt her some more, she didn’t bother to get up. However, as she glanced up and saw where the noise was coming from, she stood and gripped the bars of her cell.

She then said, “Killian? What are you doing here?” not even attempting to hide how worried she was.

“I’m here to rescue you, love,” Killian replied.

“You should have stayed at the docks. You have no idea what Rumplestiltskin is capable of,” Emma told him.

“I had to do something, Emma,” Killian began before he started examining Emma’s cell and said, “Between the two of us, we should be able to break you out of here.”

“It won’t work, Killian. The bars were forged by magic – and magic is the only way to escape,” Emma told him. And before he could ask, Emma showed him her wrist, which had a leather cuff on it, and said, “I was planning to use this magic-blocking cuff on him, but I wasn’t successful.”

“It doesn’t matter. We can still defeat him. Together,” Killian said.

“How?” Emma asked.

Killian stilled for a moment before he said, “We can break your curse, Emma. I…I love you.”

The princess’ eyes widened at his admission. She knew she should be overjoyed – he had just told her that he loved her. It was true – he could break the curse, but she couldn’t risk Rumplestiltskin finding him.

She took a breath before she said, “I know we can, but you have to leave. I won’t let you get hurt. I would rather be a swan forever than lose you.”

Killian heard the pleading in her voice, but he refused to give up. He still wasn’t entirely sure if they were _true love_ , but he knew that he did love her. And he was willing to try.

As he moved to try to kiss her, he felt himself being thrown across the room. Killian heard Emma begin to cry out his name, but then she was silent. As he pushed himself off of the ground, he saw a white glow forming around her. He sank against the wall as he realized she was transforming in a swan. He was too late. Before he could sink down on the ground, he felt himself being choked. He looked up to see who he presumed to be the Dark One standing a few feet away from him.

“True love. How sweet. But did you really think you could sneak past me and break the curse that _I_ put on her?” Rumplestiltskin questioned as he choked Killian harder.

Rumple then stopped, and Killian fell to the ground. He turned toward Emma as he said, “I told you, dearie.” He then used his magic to open up a window.

By the way Emma stayed put, Killian knew she didn’t want to leave, so he said, “There’s nothing you can do, love. Just go.” He hoped with everything in him that she would actually listen.

Killian watched as Emma flew out the window before he stood back up. Rumplestiltskin then turned back around to face the lieutenant. Killian stood completely still as he awaited his fate. The minutes seemed to drag by – Killian surmised that Rumplestiltskin was deciding a fitting punishment.

Just then, Killian saw Emma burst back through the window.

“ _Bloody hell_ ,” Killian thought.

Even though he thought she was out of her mind for coming back here, Killian knew he had to help her. So, he grabbed the sword at his side and plunged it into Rumplestiltskin’s chest. The Dark One, however, simply removed it as if nothing had happened.

“You’re going to have to do better than that to kill me, dearie,” Rumple said.

Then, without any warning, he began to lunge his hand into Killian’s chest. Suddenly, Emma flew in front of Rumple’s hand to stop him from taking Killian’s heart. Her heart couldn’t be taken, so the Dark One simply tossed her onto the ground a few feet away as if it was nothing.

Determined to prove a point and have his revenge, the Dark One then shifted his attention from the lieutenant to the swan on the ground. As soon as Rumple raised his hands, Killian realized what he was doing.

The lieutenant shouted, “No!” as he dove in front of Emma.

The princess had heard Killian’s shout and had come to. She quickly sized up the situation. Even though she couldn’t really do anything physically, she still used all of the strength she had to try to protect the man she loved.

Both of them roughly fell to the ground with Emma landing on top of Killian. The Dark One smiled sinisterly as he saw how the impact caused them both to pass out.

Rumplestiltskin then saw his perfect opportunity and shot a wave of magic at the princess and her lieutenant. However, his magic was deflected by a blinding white light. Rumple was caught off guard for a brief moment as Regina and Cora poofed in and were able to get a magic-blocking cuff on him. While both ladies clearly wanted to check on Emma, they knew they had to get Rumplestiltskin into the special cell underneath Snow and Charming’s castle; this cell had no lock and key. It was forged with a spell so powerful that no amount of magic – even the Dark One’s – could break it. Without a moment to spare, Regina poofed all three of them to the prison.

 

Just then, Emma and Killian were beginning to recover consciousness. The lieutenant wasn’t able to sit up with Emma’s weight on him, but he managed to nudge her awake. Both of them managed to sit up and breathed a sigh of relief that the other one was alright. Killian didn’t hesitate to bring Emma in for a hug. He tightly wrapped his arms around her and began stroking her hair as Emma wrapped her arms around his neck.

As they pulled away, the realization finally hit them like a bolt of lightning: Emma was human.

Neither one of them even had time to utter a word when Emma heard her name being called. Snow and Charming rushed into the dungeon just as Emma and Killian got up off of the floor.

The king and queen wrapped their daughter in a hug as Charming cradled the back of her head. As Emma pulled away and reality set in, she observed what she knew was on everyone’s mind.

“How is this possible?” Emma asked as she gestured up and down her figure before she continued, “The sun had already set – I had transformed back into a swan. I don’t understand how I changed back.”

Snow and Charming only glanced from her to Killian as they tried to come up with a way to word things. However, it seemed they wouldn’t have to as a blue light began making its way into the room.

“I believe I have the explanation, Princess,” the Blue Fairy began.

“Which is?” Emma questioned.

“You weren’t thinking of yourself or your curse. Even after you had transformed, you put your life on the line to save the lieutenant, and he did the exact same for you. That is the power of true love – it is what broke your curse.”

Emma took a moment to consider the weight of Blue’s words as she looked over and saw Killian’s widened eyes.

He then asked the Blue Fairy, “Even so, what about the time limit of the curse?”

“Aside from true love being the rarest form of magic, it is also the most powerful. It can transcend realms and even time. Nothing can stop it,” the Blue Fairy answered with a smile.

Killian – who was still overwhelmed – only smiled back and nodded in response.

“If that will be all, I should go,” the Blue Fairy said before she disappeared in that same blue light.

As Emma reached over to squeeze one of Killian’s hands and entwined their fingers, Snow said, “Let’s go home.”

LDLDLDLDLD

“So, I was right. You didn’t need that potion after all,” Regina said from her chair in the drawing room.

“Ok, Regina. We get it,” Charming said while he tried to stifle a laugh.

He then looked over to his daughter and the lieutenant, who were wearing nervous smiles and trying to avert their eyes. He knew Emma never liked being the center of attention, and it seemed that Lieutenant Jones was the same way.

Charming then heard his wife speak up, “So, I was thinking that we should throw a ball to celebrate. We could also announce that we no longer have to deal with the Dark One – or his daughter.”

“We haven’t captured her yet, Snow. And besides, everyone still believes that she was defeated,” Regina pointed out.

“But Regina and Cora will catch her and put her away for good,” Robin added as he caught sight of the princess’ downcast look.

“I think a ball is a wonderful idea. We’ll set it for next week – it can also be in celebration of Emma’s birthday,” Charming said.

Everyone nodded in favor of the idea before Killian rose from his chair and said, “I really should get back to docks. It’s going to quite the tale to fill my brother in – he probably also doesn’t know where I am.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Emma said as she got up from her chair as well before they both left the room.

 

When they had nearly reached the dock, Emma looked at Killian’s face and saw that something was on his mind, so she stopped and asked, “Everything alright, Killian?”

“Of course, Emma. I just can’t believe that you’re here with me,” he began before he reached up to cup her face with the hand that wasn’t holding hers and continued, “When you had transformed back into a swan, I knew I had lost you forever. And then you came bursting back through the window and fell to the ground trying to stop Rumplestiltskin from taking my heart, and I lost you all over again.”

“That’s why I flew back in there to try and do something. Even if the curse couldn’t be broken, I wasn’t going down without a fight,” Emma replied.

“I know – I had hoped you would listen to me when I told you to go, but part of me knew you wouldn’t,” Killian said.

“Well, you didn’t listen when I told you to go back to the docks. You followed me anyway. I was terrified when I saw you – you were crazy for trying to face him on your own,” Emma told him.

“As were you, love,” Killian pointed out.

“Well, you know what they say – love makes fools of us all. I guess it’s probably worse when you find true love,” Emma said.

Killian lifted his hand from her face and began scratching behind his ear as he said, “That’s going to take some getting used to,” as he looked down.

Emma took both of her hands to cup his face to make him look up at her, “I know it will. And just like before, I want to give you time you need to process this. In all honesty, I think I need some time to process as well.” She smiled at him. As Killian smiled back at her, he knew that smile was one of the reasons he fell for her in the first place.

He then closed the distance between them to kiss her – a kiss that was almost immediately cut short by Liam calling Killian’s name. The lieutenant sighed as he pulled away from Emma.

He then said, “I’ll see you around, love.”

“You too, Killian,” Emma replied.

She watched him walk over to his brother before she turned around to head back toward the castle. As she walked back, she couldn’t be happier. Her curse was broken – she kept pinching herself to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Just a few short hours ago, everything in her world was lost – she believed she would never see anyone she loved again. Except as a swan – which was her worst nightmare come true. But now, she had her parents. She had her friends. She had her true love – and she couldn’t wait to dance in his arms again.


	14. Our Happily Ever After

A week later, the castle was busy with preparations for the first ball they had thrown in ages. Emma was staring out the window of her room. She figured she would have gotten used to sleeping in her own bed, but she was still adjusting. She was also still adjusting to the fact that she would actually get to go to a ball. It was all so surreal.

Just then, Emma heard her door opening. She turned around to see her mother standing at the door. Snow was already ready for the ball with a sleeveless purple ball gown that had sparkles covering the bodice and her long raven hair was in an elegant up-do. She was also wearing purple gloves that rose to her elbow.

“Hey, sweetheart. I thought I would help you get ready for the ball,” Snow told her daughter.

“Of course,” Emma replied as she smiled at her mother. The princess had actually been hoping for as much. Emma then walked over and picked up the dress that was on her bed.

“I wanted to wear this one,” Emma said.

Snow smiled as she said, “I think it’s perfect. You’ll be absolutely beautiful.”

Within thirty minutes, Snow was putting the finishing touches on Emma’s hair. The princess’ blonde locks were in a bun much like how she had worn it at the ball in Seabrooke, except it was loose. Emma rose from her vanity to look in her full length mirror. The short-sleeve silver dress had sparkles covering the skirt. The intricate raised rose pattern that ran in a diagonal line across the bodice also adorned the neckline.

From behind her in the mirror, Emma could see that her mother had something on her mind. So, Emma turned around and asked, “What is it, Mom?”

“I was just thinking,” Snow answered.

“About what?” Emma questioned.

“I remember my first ball. I was eight years old when my mother said I was finally old enough to go. It was magical. All of the lights, the music. And I remember thinking: I can’t wait to someday share all of this with a daughter of my own. But then, I had to give you away to protect you. Even after you found your father and I, it was only for a few years before you were cursed. I thought I would never have the chance to share this with you again,” Snow finished as she began to tear up.

Emma pulled her in for a hug, as she said, “I’m so glad that I get to share this again with you too, Mom,” fighting back tears.

When they pulled away and were able to compose themselves, Snow asked, “Are you ready to go?”

Emma nodded, and they both began making their way out of the princess’ door and down the stairs.

 

When they arrived downstairs and walked into the ballroom, both of their names were announced. Shortly after, the music began to play. Charming came and met Snow, and Emma began searching the ballroom for Killian. Within a few minutes, the princess locked eyes with his blue ones.

When he walked over to her, he asked, “Care to dance, love?”

“Of course, Killian,” Emma answered as she grabbed his outstretched hand.

They bowed before moving out onto the floor, and Killian wrapped his free arm around Emma. He pulled her close as Emma rested her hand on his shoulder.

“You know, Emma, I have to say, you look…” Killian began but Emma cut him off with,

“I know,” as she offered a teasing smile.

Killian couldn’t help but roll his eyes in response.

As the princess’ green eyes lit up with laughter, Killian remembered that day on deck when they had first met. He had been so caught up in the memory that he didn’t notice that Emma had stopped laughing until he heard her ask, “Something on your mind, Killian?”

“What? Oh, I was thinking about the day we met,” Killian answered.

“What about?” Emma asked.

“Well,” Killian began. Even after how far he and Emma had come, she still had the ability to make him a nervous wreck – especially when it came to admitting his feelings. He took a breath and continued, “Truthfully, love, I had to catch my breath when I first saw you.”

Emma’s smile widened as she asked, “Really?”

He nodded before he said, “I also remember that I thought your eyes were absolutely enchanting.” He then added, “I still think that, actually.”

Killian couldn’t help but notice the blush that made its way on Emma’s face as she replied, “Thank you, Killian.” She then asked, “Did you know how I felt about you?”

“Honestly? I had an idea, love. You’re not very subtle,” Killian answered as he smiled at her.

“So I’ve been told,” Emma replied, smiling back at him. Both of them then started laughing.

As Killian and Emma danced song after song, she remembered how she thought the ball at Seabrooke had been just about perfect. But this _was_ perfect. She just knew that Killian’s ear to ear smile was matched by one of her own.

 

Just as the song ended, Emma heard the familiar voice of her father ask, “May I cut in, Lieutenant?”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Killian replied.

As Charming and Emma began dancing, he commented, “You know, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you this happy.”

“I am really happy – I still can’t believe my curse is broken,” Emma said.

“I never would have thought the recently released pirate that your mother and I allowed into the navy would steal my daughter’s heart,” David said as he smiled, and Emma couldn’t help but roll her eyes at his joke.

He then became more serious as he said, “You have your mother’s gracefulness.”

Emma smiled as she answered, “That may be true, but you’re the one who taught me to dance before my first ball.”

Charming smiled back at her as said, “I remember you saying you felt more like a princess after that.”

“Even though I didn’t always act like it – and I still don’t,” Emma admitted.

“You know your mother and I don’t mind that. It doesn’t seem like Lieutenant Jones does either,” Charming said.

Emma smiled as she began, “Well, I think he knew what was he getting.” She was still smiling, but she became more serious as she continued, “He makes me really happy, Dad.”

“That’s all I ever wanted for you. I had always hoped you would find happiness in true love after Neal died. I’m so glad that you did,” Charming said.

Emma only smiled in response as they continued dancing.

When the song was finished Charming said, “I’m assuming you want to go back to Lieutenant Jones now.”

“Maybe the next song. I think I’ll take a break,” Emma replied. Charming nodded before he began making his way back over to Snow.

 

The princess took her break by one of the large windows. Just as she had sat down on the window seat, she heard, “Princess Emma?” She turned and rose from the seat and was met with Liam.

“Yes, Captain Jones?” Emma questioned.

“I believe I owe you an apology, Your Highness,” Liam said.

“It’s okay, Liam. I understand,” Emma told him.

“I appreciate that, but I know I wasn’t the most gracious to you – especially that conversation we had shortly after the ball. I didn’t think you had my brother’s best interests at heart, but now I see that I was wrong. And I’m sorry,” Liam said, taking a deep breath once he finished.

“I accept your apology,” Emma said as she smiled.

“Thank you, Emma – I hope you don’t mind if I call you that,” Liam said.

“Of course not, Liam. I think I told you to call me that when we first officially met. And now, well, your brother is my true love,” Emma said. Liam only smiled and nodded in response before he glanced back and saw Killian making his way over.

“Speaking of my brother, I believe he wants to dance with his princess some more,” Liam said before he began making his way across the ballroom.

 

As Killian approached her, he questioned, “I was informed by your mother that you and I would share some sort of spotlight dance?”

“Yeah, well, her and Dad want to announce that Rumplestiltskin is no longer a threat and that my curse was broken,” Emma answered.

“And you and I broke the curse,” Killian supplied as he smiled shyly at her – he was still trying to wrap his head around being someone’s _true love_. Something then occurred to him, “Didn’t you tell me that Regina and Cora were able to capture Zelena and lock her up with her father?”

“Yes, but my parents didn’t want that news getting out. As far as anyone knows, she was defeated at mine and Neal’s engagement ball,” Emma told him.

“Ah, I see,” Killian replied.

“And about this dance, I know you don’t like being the center of attention any more than I do, and I tried to get out of it, but my parents really wanted to celebrate this. And I couldn’t say no,” Emma said.

“It’s quite alright, love,” Killian answered.

 

Just then, Killian and Emma turned their attention to the front of the ballroom on a raised platform where Snow and Charming were making their announcement.

Applause followed as the nobles began to move aside to allow the princess and her lieutenant to share in their dance. They were both nervous, but as soon as they started dancing, the nerves faded. Their love was clearly evident to all the eyes that were on them. Once again, they were the only two people in the room. In fact, Emma and Killian were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t even notice when the song had ended and the next one had begun. It was only when Killian happened to glance over Emma’s shoulder that he noticed they were no longer alone on the dance floor.

“It seems our spotlight dance has ended, love,” Killian pointed out to Emma. The princess looked around and saw that he was right.

“I guess it has,” Emma agreed. Killian then saw a certain glint in her eye, and he could practically read her mind before she even said anything.

He smiled as he heard her request, “I’m still not sure why my parents decided to throw this ball when it’s still light outside, but if we go right now, we should be able to watch the sunset.”

Killian offered her a bright smile as he said, “I’d love to, Emma.”

He then began teasing her, “But love, I’m not sure how you plan to sneak out of here.”

Emma only rolled her eyes in response.

As soon as the song was finished, she grabbed Killian’s hand and managed to move inconspicuously through the various nobles filling the ballroom and into the foyer. When they reached the door and made their way outside, Emma entwined her fingers with Killian’s as she led him to the palace garden. The flowers were in full bloom around a beautiful white gazebo.

Emma never let go of Killian’s hand as she walked over to the gazebo and leaned against the opening – the perfect spot for watching the sunset. She had been unable to do so the past week because she had been helping her mother prepare for the ball. She wasn’t even trying to fight the smile that made its way on her face. For the first time in seven years, she was able to watch the sunset and take in the true beauty of it as opposed to seeing it as a burden. And it was all thanks to a certain dark-haired, blue-eyed lieutenant that she never planned on falling in love with.

Just then, she felt that lieutenant squeeze her hand tighter to get her attention and heard him say, “Emma?”

When she turned to face him and gazed into those mesmerizing eyes that were full of love, she asked, “Yes, Killian?”

“Well, love, I wanted to tell you something when we’re not facing the infamous Dark One or either of us is in immediate danger needing to be rescued. When everything is just normal.”

“And what’s that, Killian?” Emma questioned – her heartbeat quickening as to what she thought was the answer.

Killian let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding before he said, “I love you, Emma.”

Emma smiled her bright smile as she said, “I love you too, Killian.”

She then closed the distance between them and placed her lips on his. While this kiss still had the same passion as their first kiss, it was different because it was more tender and full of love.

Emma wrapped her arms around Killian’s neck as he wrapped his around her waist. As she titled her head to deepen the kiss, Emma tightened her grip around him. She felt him lift her up without ever breaking the kiss. When they finally pulled away, they rested their foreheads against each other, and Killian placed Emma back on the ground – even though she felt as though she were walking on air.

For Killian, however, he felt that his knees would buckle out from underneath him at any second – he was still amazed that Emma made him feel this way, especially after being guarded for so long. As he pulled away slightly to be able to look into her eyes, he decided to take a page from her book and wear his heart on his sleeve as he said, “Thank you, Emma.”

“For what, Killian?”

“You did what I thought was impossible – you made me believe in love again,” he answered.

Emma – who was a bit overwhelmed – smiled as she answered, “You’re welcome, Killian.” She then reached up to cup his face with one of her hands as she said, “You made me believe in it again, too.”

Killian planted a short but sweet and tender kiss on her in response before he said, “Perhaps we should get back to the ball, love.”

“I think you’re right,” she agreed.

As they walked back to the castle, each holding the hand of their true love, they felt that this was only the beginning of their happily ever after.


End file.
